Hero of both Worlds
by MythicalParadox
Summary: Percy's connection to the Earth is gone and is dying. To preserve his life and repay the debt they owed him, the gods sent him to a different world armed with abilities fit for survival. With people trying to capture him, and/or control him, can he resist the urges and risk being a hero once again? [HIATUS]
1. New World

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and all other related media/book. I also don't own Young Justice and the DC Universe.

Chapter One: New World

Rage. Unrelenting rage. That all I felt when I first came here. I wanted to destroy; I wanted to kill, I wanted freedom. But I knew these emotions were not my own if so I totally need therapy later.

When I first woke up I couldn't control anything. I was paralyzed and I couldn't move or speak like everything was on autopilot. It was like watching TV in my mind, and I didn't have the remote. From what I could gather, my body was trying to escape from spandex clad people that were attacking me. What made everything more stranger was that they displayed strange incredible power to try and stop me. I'm guessing these are the abilities the gods warned me about. My body was jumping at incredible heights over building while people way faster then me chased me at incredible speed. Finally my body landed on a beach with the the waves touching my bare ankles.

The moment my body touched the water I felt like I drank a hundreds of red bulls in a second. I felt my mental control over this body becoming stronger by the second. For the next few minute it was a battle of will between me and the mindless rage that was controlling the body, and I surely wasn't getting help from the people attacking from all sides making it more angry. A man wearing black spandex threw bat-shaped objects at me at high speeds which exploded on impact blowing me further into the water.

The only good think out of that is that I became stronger as I became fully submerged in water. This gave me my final push for control of my body and mentally yelled 'I AM PERCY JACKSON AND THIS IS MY BODY' not realizing that I yelled that last part with my mouth. Instantly all the rage that I felt disappeared giving me a strange empty feeling, and mental exhaustion. All I wanted to do now was find a bed, and wake up in the next century. I swam up out of the water bringing along several gallons of water and walked onto the beach with water floating above me. With the group chasing me waiting in fighting stances.

Finally for the first time tonight I had a better look at them, and instead of following suit and getting into defensive position, I started to laugh. All of them wore spandex clad suits in different colours, making them look like a travelling circus act. Is this a thing in the world? I hope not. Annabeth have told me many time that I looked bad in spandex back when I attempted to join a swimming team. Of course my mom, and step dad wouldn't allow it. All of them looked at me as if I've gone crazy.

"What in Hades are you guys wearing?" I said in between laughs. They looked ridiculous.

"You need to come with us" a man in black with a bat symbol ordered. I sobered up quickly, and a looked at them in confusion. Did they know who I am?

"And why is that?" I asked. The man in black looked behind him briefly, and for the first time, I looked at my surroundings. In front of me, I saw several damaged buildings, hundreds of destroyed cars, and hundred of injured civilians fleeing the area.

"Did- Did I do all of this?" I asked shakily. Not everybody knows this about me except for Annabeth maybe, but one of my fears after discovering that I was the son of Poseidon and the abilities that came with it , that would lose control and hurting innocent people. I released my control of the water above me letting it all fall back into the ocean and the group of people seeing my reaction slowly changed the stances, and approached me cautiously. So maybe these people weren't trying to kill me.

"It okay. We should have taken more precautions when we revived you." the man in blue spandex with a red 'S' on his chest said. I knew these people meant no harm. They weren't trying to kill me, they were defending the innocents from me. This made me sick to my stomach, and I had to get out of here. I turned around and ran as fast as I can into the ocean behind me. I began to swim away as fast as I could, but I felt another force in the water pushing me back toward shore. Luckily for me I was stronger and I jetted out of there.

* * *

After a couple of hours of swimming full speed and wondering around the coast, I finally arrived at a empty harbour. I picked myself up and shakily walked toward a small fishing shack. I tried opening the door but it was locked. I started to look around the shack seeing if there was any keys laying around, or an open window. With no look I walk back to the front, and leaned my head against the door. I am tired, dirty, and confused, and I was here for few hours. I am beginning to hate this world. In frustration I punched the door as hard as I can and it snapped off and flew across the room inside.

I looked at the doorway with wide eyes, and looked at my fist. I knew I was going to strong, but not like this. This will be getting some used to. I made my way into the room and picked up the door and carefully leaned it against the doorway and began to inspected the room. It was small with a small couch, a coffee table and a small tv. The place was littered with fishing magazines, rods and fake fish baits. At the back there was a bathroom which I immediately walked toward. I turned on the lights which flickered on which revealed one of the most disgusting bathroom of all time. Mold and cobwebs hanged off the walls. Toilet paper and magazine littered the floor, and a rancid smell worse then HellHound dung stung my nose. I breathed through my mouth and walked towards the mirror, carefully trying not to touch unidentified stuff on the ground.

"Whoa" I murmured to myself. My face was different, but I could see it slowly changing into my regular face. With closer inspection I realized that I looked similar to one of the people trying to capture me. I saw my hair slowly growing back to its usual mess, and my eyes slowly turning from blue to sea green. When I was sent here I was told that it would have been more painful. I guess they were wrong. I finally noticed the strange clothes that I was wearing. I was wearing a skin tight white spandex with a red 'S' on my chest with multiple cuts, and burnt pieces hanging off.

What is with this place and spandex? I hope I wasn't trapped in a world where wearing spandex was the norm. That would make my sucky day, more sucky. I turn on the faucet and started to clean my face of all grime that was leftover from my impromptu trip into the ocean. Me being a son of Poseidon nearly gagged at all the pollution. It made me nauseous, and mad at the state of the world.

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in my chest which grew stronger, and more painful by the second. It took all of my willpower not to scream my head off. It felt like a truck repeatedly running over my chest. I staggered out of the bathroom and fell on top of the couch. The pain grew larger, and covered my whole body, until I fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

 _Dream/Flashback_

 _I was in the throne room of Olympus. A Lot have changed here since I last came here five years ago after the second Giant War. Annabeth have been working day, and night, trying to make the place look perfect, while still having time for little old me. She was one of a kind. But I was not here to admire the view. I was here because I was dying. It all started a couple of weeks ago when a small dull pain in my chest slowly became unbearable._

 _No demigod doctors, or mortal one could figure out why. After a while Annabeth and I went to Apollo for help. Normally to receive the god of medicine consultation you need an ungodly amount of drachmas to compensate, but due to me and Annabeth service to Olympus we had a free pass. I spent days on Olympus with Apollo looking after me, trying to diagnosis what is wrong with me. One day while Apollo was once again putting his glowing hand on top of my chest, 'scanning my problem' as he put it , randomly gasped and flashes out of the room. I guess he found out what was wrong with me_

 _After a couple of minute I was flashed to the center of the throne room of Olympus. Not many gods were here. Only my father, Zeus, Athena, and Hades was present. The big three, and the goddess of wisdom. I am so doomed. Apollo then walked into the throne room with Annabeth trailing behind him. When she saw me, she instantly ran to me and helped me support my weight._

 _"Perseus I am so sorry" my father said with sorrow in his eyes. This brought chills to my body. All of the gods had sorrow in their eyes, looking at me as if I will keel over now. Yep, I am so doomed._

 _"What why? Annabeth asked._

 _"Your connection to this earth have been severed." Hades answered. What does that mean?_

 _"What does that mean?" Annabeth asked, voicing by thoughts._

 _"It means nothing binds him to this earth. It's rejecting him. Or her" Athena said._

 _"Yes Gaia. She the only one with the power to do this." Zeus agreed._

 _"To do what?" I said with a strained voice._

 _"You see son, since the day you are born you are all connected to the earth, which is why when a mortal dies they go straight to the underworld, or stay on this earth. You are created here, and when you die you become one with the earth once again."_

 _"The circle of life?" I joked. From the glares I got, it was not well received._

 _"This is not a joking matter boy" Hades growled. "You are dying, and when you do you will go nowhere. Not becoming a ghost. No Elysium, or Punishment. You will cease to exist.". Annabeth gasped beside me, and a saw her eyes slowly welling up._

 _"Why now? We beat her five years ago. Is this happening to anyone else?" I asked. If this was happening to me, this may be happening to the other five._

 _"No only you. Gaia had your blood to work with and took a great deal of power to affect you, but not enough to affect Annabeth. She have broken an ancient law set by the fates themselves way before our reign. She must have cursed you in her final moment. We are now seeing the effect now." Zeus said._

 _"There must be something we can do right? Anything?" Annabeth pleaded._

 _"Sorry Annabeth, there is nothing we can do" Athena said with a sad voice. Annabeth looked crestfallen. She then hugged me tightly with tears going down her cheeks. I am going to die, and to make it worse, I don't know where I'm heading. I knew my happy ending was too good to be true._

 _Everything I worked for will be for nothing. Annabeth and finally found a home in New Rome and was about to finish college. Every since I found out that I was demigod I never thought I will be at this point in my life. Now everything will be gone just because of some old hag with a grudge._

 _After a few minute of silence, and me consoling Annabeth I heard Hades murmur "All, though.." Annabeth and I look up immediately and stared at him in hope._

 _"Hades," Zeus said as if he was warning him._

 _"What it would be perfect. He will have a new connection, and survive." Hades said ignoring Zeus._

 _"It is forbidden and never been tested. He might die a more painful death." Zeus countered._

 _"We won't transport his body, but only his mind," Athena spoke up. "Wasn't there a body with no mind present over there. It would be perfect."_

 _"Please brother consider this" my father pleaded. Zeus became silent contemplating what to do. We have no idea what they were talking about._

 _"What are you guys talking about? Do you have a suggestion to save Percy"? Annabeth spoke up with hope._

 _"Percy have lost his connection to this earth, but that does not mean we cannot make a new connection on another earth" my father explained._

 _"Another earth?" I asked._

 _"Yes," Athena said. "_ _The universe we live is not the only one out there. In fact, our universe is just one of an infinite number of universes making up a "multiverse." I am completely lost._

 _"Isn't that a theory?" Annabeth asked. Of course she knew what they were talking about._

 _"No, just not well told, and we confuse the mortal to make sure they never discover enough." Zeus said._

 _"Most worlds are gone due to neglect from the Titans, and sadly us gods during our reign. Leaving only a handful left." Poseidon explained._

 _"How will this help Percy?"_

 _"I propose that we send Percy to one of these worlds where we have a strong influence over. It will be similar to this world with a large amount of difference." Hades said._

 _"Can Annabeth come with me?" I asked hopefully. My father shook his head shattering my hope to be with Annabeth._

 _"Sorry Perseus, she still have her connection to this earth, and we don't know yet how to transfer whole bodies over."_

 _Annabeth squeezed my hand and looked at me intently "It's okay Percy, nothing will stop me from coming to you. I'll find a way" she said. From the look in her eyes, I knew she would never give up, and I will see her again._

 _"Although this process has never been tested. Basically, we will be transferring your mind and soul into a body with none. You will still obtain your abilities, along side with new ones that the body would provide and us as well. Of course, this is my father decision" Athena said. The room went silent as Zeus contemplated his decision._

 _"Please Lord Zeus" Annabeth pleaded._

 _After a couple of minutes, Zeus sighed "Ok. For your service for Olympus Perseus, I will give you this." A huge weight came off my shoulders. I'm not going to die but will participate in an untested transfer to another universe. I was strangely okay with that._

 _"Ok what is with this world?" I asked._

 _"In this world many individual have acquired abilities, either through genetics, magic or other worldly means." Athena explained._

 _"Superpowers, and Aliens" I said in wonder. That sounded awesome._

 _"Yes. There is a constant conflict between good and evil everyday, which is why there is a body available for you." Hades said._

 _"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked._

 _"This body is a clone of the strongest hero of that world who is an alien." Athena said._

 _"Cool" I said. "Do I have any cool powers, like lazer hands, or super speed." Man this is so cool._

 _"Yes but some will be sacrificed to accommodate new one and to survive the transfer" Hades. said. " You must never become captured or reveal our world to anyone, which is why I will be giving you the ability to shadow travel, invisibility, and intangibility. With these you will sacrifice the power of flight"_

 _"Annabeth what's intangibility" I whispered to Annabeth._

 _"Going through stuff"_

 _"Ah"_

 _"I have also removed your weakness to certain minerals, and radiations" Hades ended._

 _"I will give you the power of Shapeshifting, and the power of lightning, but the sacrifice of all of your ocular (eyes) abilities, and ice breath." Zeus said next. So I'm losing awesome powers for other powers._

 _"All of these abilities seemed to be most for defense, and evasive" Annabeth observed. She was right, all of these powers are not that useful during combat._

 _"He is not going there to be a hero, or to fight. He mustn't let anyone know who he is or let anyone observe him." Athena said loudly. "Now for me. Perseus I will give you mastery of the mind. This grants telepathy, and telekinesis. It won't be as strong as other but strong enough to suit you"_

 _"Say your goodbyes son you will send you there now" my dad said._

 _"Wait, where do I go if I want to talk to you" I yelled as their hands began began to glow black._

 _"We'll come to you if you need immediate help. And I mean immediate." Athena said emphasizing on the word immediate._

 _I turned toward Annabeth and gave her the biggest kiss as I could, and proceeded to hug her tight. I don't care if the whole world could see us, this probably might be the last time I'll ever see her. "I guess or dream home will have to be on hold eh"_

 _"Yeah. I won't stop until I see you again Seaweed brain" she said with a quivering voice with tears rolling down her cheeks._

 _"I know you won't. Please tell my mom-"_

 _"I know, I'll tell the rest as well" she said with a sad smile which broke my already shattered heart._ _I gave her one last squeeze and walked toward the four gods, and waited._

 _"Just to warn you. Your new body will adjust to your presence, it might hurt a lot." Athena warned. Without any warning they shot their energy into me and I blacked out._

* * *

Present day

I woke up with a start. I really hated demigod dreams. They either give you a prophetic dream to help you in the future, or a nightmare. In this case it was my nightmare. The day I lose everything. I sat up straight, and examine my body. It became more slimmer and lighter than before. I shakily stood up and walked back to the bathroom. I looked like my old self. Tanned skin and messy hair. I look down and noticed that the spandex that I was wearing was sagging on my smaller frame. This is a perfect opportunity to practice my shapeshifting power.

I looked at the mirror and concentrated on my previous body. Nothing happened for awhile until my eyes slowly turned from sea green to blue. Next up was my face becoming more smaller and defined. My hair became shorter, and my body began to fill out the spandex suit. Making it tight again. The original body.

"This is so cool." I said out loud. I then noticed something. My voice was different. It sounded more rough and deeper. Suddenly I noticed a flash from the reflection of the mirror. I walked back to the other room and noticed a box that was not there before. It was a small brown box with the symbol of Hermes on it. I picked it up and sat back down on the couch with the box on my laps. I open it up and inside was only three things. My pen Riptide, a map of the US with multiple X's everywhere, and a note attached, and lastly a framed picture of Annabeth and I after the Giant war. Looking at this picture made my heart drop. Putting my emotion aside I read the note attached to the map.

 _Dear Perseus_

 _If you are reading this, Congrats you're not dead! The marks on the maps indicate safe houses for you to rest and gather equipments. We must remind you again, DO NOT reveal anything about our world and the Greek world. In this world we don't have that many demigods, but there is no monsters to bother you due to them leaving after finding out that the demigod population is low. Your sword have been upgraded to hurt mortals as well. Not all but some. You might not agree with this, but we must warn you again. Here the forces of good and evil are always battling with each other. This is just for your protection. Be safe, and have fun._

 _-Hermes (and George and Martha)_

I read the letter two more times until I examined the map once again. There was six safe houses currently marked, four in the US and two in Canada. On the map there was a large arrow pointing at a city with the message of "You are here". I took a closer look and saw the name Metropolis. What's Metropolis? The closest safe house near me was a place called Gotham. Well that doesn't sound ominous at all. I was pushed out of my thoughts as I heard a car pull up behind the shack.

I walked out of the shack carefully moving the broken door and walked toward the back of the shack. The sun was beginning to rise and activity around here was small. I didn't bother changing back to my face knowing that I wasn't going to stay for long. What I was was not what expected at a place like this. A large sleek white limo with a bald man leaning against on of the doors. Beside him was a women with light brown hair, wearing business suit looking at me if I was about to jump her. These people are way out place for a place like here and it was to early for a boat rise which only means that they were here for me. I looked around for quick route out of here. They might have more people around the docks so running was out of the equation. I don't know how to shadow travel or turn invisible yet so that to was out as well. So back into the ocean again I guess.

"Hello John I guessing that you are adjusting well to the world" the man said.

"Huh what?. Who's John?" I asked.

"That's you name John-El." What kind of name was John-El? It's almost as worst as Polybotes.

"I'm sorry who are you?" I asked confused. This man seems to know me somehow.

He smiled and put his hand out "I'm sorry where's my manners. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Lex Luthor. I'm your creator."

 **AN:** Here's my new story. I should probably stop making new ones and stay focus on my current story. Oh well. This story has been on my mind for months after being inspired the story When the Hurricane Struck (check out his/hers story). Please review, fav, and follow. And check out my other stories if you are interested.


	2. Hero or Villain

_Previously_

 _"I'm sorry who are you?" I asked confused. This man seems to know me somehow._

 _He smiled and put his hand out "I'm sorry where's my manners. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Lex Luthor. I'm your creator."_

"My what?" I asked.

"Your creator." he repeated as if was a normal thing.

"I might not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but creating a human involves male and female doing a certain activity" I said while scratching the back of my head. The stoic female bodyguard facepalmed herself while the bald guy just sighed.

"You are a clone that I created" he reiterated. So this is what the gods meant when they had a body on standby. I feel kind of weird about this. Like if I'm a clone does that mean there another person out there that looks exactly like me (or this body). If so, I should avoid shapeshifting into this body unless it's needed. I backed away from him in caution which caused his bodyguard stiffened up.

"The degree of trauma that you might be experiencing must be tremendous... Please try to relax, we are not here to hurt you like the other. I know it must be hard to trust anyone but try to relax. I know this might be difficult to take in" he consoled.

"Gods, all we are missing are the tea-cup and the White Rabbit."

"Oh I see, your caretakers seem to have given you knowledge of past literature, strange that wasn't reported-" He said to himself.

"Who am I a clone of?" I interrupted.

"The world's _greatest_ hero _Superman_ " he said with disdain forgetting his train of thought.

"I take it that you aren't a fan of him huh?" I observed. The female bodyguard beside him sighed and put her hand over her face. I guess this is a touchy topic for him.

Lex gritted his teeth "That man is holding back the human race from our destiny and interfering in our affair. He's not even human and he comes to our planet thinking that his "moral" code is better than everyone else." he ranted. "When I see him I see the end of our potential, or destiny and advancement. And I'm the bad guy!" What the hell did I get myself into?

"Why create me? That seem kind of counterproductive in my opinion" I asked while walking toward a railing and leaning against.

"You are a replacement for him if he dies, or worse being controlled. Humanity has become too dependent on these "heroes" that we are nothing against the rising hordes of villains that the heroes have created. You are our light, our weapon to true world peace" I did not like the sound of that. I'm done being a pawn of a master plan that endangers my life every other day.

"What do you want?" I said getting straight to the point.

"Nothing"

"What?"

"Nothing, I want you to do anything you want. See the world at its current state. Either you become a villain like the filth the heroes have created, or become a true hero like unlike the world have ever seen." he explained. "In the end, it is your life, your choice"

"I'm not a hero" I blurted out.

He raised an eyebrow at that "Oh then what are you then?" I didn't reply at that. What was I? Being a hero have given me nothing but pain and suffering since the day I was born. At first, I thought is was due to me being a demigod, and was 'gifted' the life of a hero with no choice, but now I know that no matter what I do, my life will alway suck. I take solace knowing that.

Seeing that I wasn't answering, Lex walked back into the backseat of his limo and rolled down his window. He held out a small bag filled with items and waited for me to take it. "This will be enough to suit you for a while. There's a card in there with enough money to last you a lifetime and here's also, a small notebook detailing who Superman is, and your abilities." I looked at him in surprise. For a man who had the ingredients to becoming a stereotypical supervillain, this was very odd.

"So tell me, how many of your guys will be tracking me when I used the card?" I asked suspiciously, accepting the small bag.

"None, I trust that you will make the right decision and give me a call when you do" he said before rolling up his window and signaling his bodyguard to drive away, and once again I was alone. This world is getting weirder and weirder. I walked back to the small shed, took the map out of the package, and the picture of Annabeth, and head out of the docks. The sky was tinted purple and blue with the sun in the background beginning to rise. There were a few people walking towards the boat, but they looked too tired to care about a strange guy in spandex walking around.

* * *

First thing first, I need to get out of this spandex. I'm sure the people who were fighting me earlier will be looking for me, and this suit is a giant bulls-eye for the world to see. I walked on the sidewalk next to a couple of closed stores for awhile until I found women beginning to open the doors to a small department store. She had brunette hair tied up in a ponytail with lightning blue eyes. In a way, she reminded me of Thalia. Before she noticed me, I shapeshifted back to my old look (Percy real face). By the time I walked up next to her, my hair finished growing out, and my eyes turned green again. She looked up from the door lock and looked at me strangely.

"Isn't it too early to dress up for a convention," she asked in a teasing voice.

I scratched the back of my neck and smiled "Yeah my other clothes got ruined and this was the only thing available." I lied.

"Well you're in luck, we're just opening up right now," she said while opening the doors. She held the door open for me and waited for me with a smile. I said my thanks and ventured into the men section of the store while the store clerk went to the cashier desk. The store wasn't big, but not too small. It was divided into two section, men, and women with miscellaneous at the front. I looked at the clothes in front of me. I needed to be unnoticeable to everyone, a bug on a wall. So I grabbed a gray zip-up sweater, a black jean Jacket, and dark blue pants. I made my way to the dressing room and undress out of the baggy white spandex. After a couple of minutes, I walked out with my new clothes and a hand full of tags, feeling great to be out of that sweaty spandex.

I made my way towards another rack of clothes and grabbed different variations of the ones I'm currently wearing. After awhile I made my way to the shoe section of the store and grabbed a pair of black steel-tipped work boots. I sat down and put on the shoes until I notice that it was slight too big for me. Looking back on the shelf I groaned as these were the only pairs left. I looked back down at my foot and a thought came to me. I focused my shapeshifting powers to my feet and imagined them slightly bigger. After a couple of minutes of concentration both of my feet grew comfortably into the show. This is an awesome power. Never do I have to suffer trying to find the right size for me.

Walking back to the front of the store I grabbed a large backpack and put that and all of the clothes and tags I gather on the front desk. I patiently waited as the women started scanning all of the clothes and tags.

"So where ya from. I heard an accent earlier that I can't pinpoint" she asked while scanning the collection of clothes I brought.

"I'm from New York" I answered as I grabbed the scanned clothes and placed them into the backpack.

"Oh really. What superhero lives in New York?" she asked.

I froze and looked up at her. "Um...uh... Spiderman?" I answered.

"Oh really what does he do?" she asked.

"Well, he shoots webs out of his hand and is really smart. How much is everything?" I asked changing the subject.

"That will be $245.00 plus tax." I dug out the credit card Lex gave me and put it on the counter and proceeded to put the remaining clothes into the backpack.

"All done, I hope you will shop with us again" she said with a smile handing back the card. I said my thanks and left the store.

* * *

 _Downtown Metropolis_

I wondered around the city for hours taking in the sight just like the lost tourist I always saw in New York. This was amazing, a brand new city that did not exist back home with a different culture and history. I was sitting on a bench in the park with a large lake in front of me. For the first time since coming here, I finally felt peaceful. The feeling didn't last long as I remembered the situation I was currently in. I reached into my backpack and grabbed the map, and opened it up on my lap. I focused on Metropolis trying to look for the closest train station for me to hitch a ride to Gotham. Suddenly the map changed and it zoomed in closer to Metropolis filling the map with the city. Now I could see every street more clearly and every public transportation. Even the 'You are Here' marker also changed and it pointed right at the center of the park I was located at.

"Nice" I mumbled. Currently, I was two miles away from the closest train station. It was almost noon and if it was like other train station back home most trains would be gone. I had to get there fast. I still don't know how to use my super speed power, and I can't learn the bus route fast enough for me to get there in time.

So my only choice is shadow traveling. I think I know the basic from what Nico told me of his experience. Just think hard about where you want to go and walk into a shadow and no matter what do not think of any other locations. I looked around me to make sure there wasn't anyone around me and made my way to the darkest side of the woods. If I wanted to I could go to Gotham instead of the train station but I couldn't risk that long of a travel

I stood in front of a tree rubbed my hand together and jogged on the spot. "Ok, you could do this, just run and think." Reigning in my fears, I ran as fast as I can toward the tree and focus on the image of the street block on the map. I don't know if it worked like that, but I had to give it a chance.

"Ahhhhhh!" I closed my eyes and prayed.

* * *

 _Metropolis central station_

"Ahhhhhhh...oh" I looked around and everything was so bright. People were staring at me strangely and parents put their kids closer to them.

"Haha, sorry I though I saw a bee" I smile sheepishly. They gave me one last look and continued to go on their business. With a sigh, I looked around at my surrounding. I was on a sidewalk and across the street from me, a large domed building stood, with the noise of trains moving filling the air. I took two steps forward and quickly dropped to my knees and grabbed my stomach.

"Arhggg" I groaned. I quickly looked around my surrounding and saw a trash can across the street in front of the train station. I slowly wobbled toward it ignoring all the cars that were honking, and the drivers yelling at me until finally made it to my destination. Quickly I hunched over and empty out the contents of my stomach. I wobbled a bit at first until I finally found my balance. If I ever see Nico again I will tell him how much I appreciate him for being treated like a taxi.

I stood up straight and stretched a bit getting rid of a numb feeling in my limbs and made my way to the entrance of the station. I opened the doors and saw thousand of people wandering around either buying their tickets or waiting for their train. I quickly waded my way through a thickly crowded area and made my way to an atm looking machine next to one of the tellers. Back home there was a similar machine you could use to order tickets by yourself saving your time from the longs lines. Luckily the machine that I was heading toward was free.

I went up to it and it automatically turned on showing multiple destination options and deals. I picked the city with the closest safe house which was Gotham and it was a 4 hours train ride with the earliest one coming a half past ten. There was two option for a first class that came with a food, a computer, and normal seating. In a normal circumstance I would pick the cheapest option because we only get limited about of money per quest, but today technically I'm not really paying, Lex is so I picked the most expensive one. If I were to stay here for the rest of my life I'm going to make it count.

I inserted the credit card and paid for the train ticket, and made my way to the train platform. I looked up and located an old clock that read a quarter past ten. Great all I had to do is wait for ten minutes. I sat down on a bench and pulled out the booklet of Superman that Lex gave me and began to read it content. Most of it was useless. Some of his powers I no longer had, and me knowing what star system, and how far his planet was relative to blah blah blah. Why couldn't the gods give me a damn instruction before sending me here?

"'Stay out of sight' they say, ' you're not here to be a hero'. How the hell can I do that when an alien super team is chasing me, and I have no control over my body?" I mumbled to myself. I was about to close the book until something caught my eyes. A page highlighting weaknesses. Apparently, the guy has an allergy to little green rocks, magic, and a red sun. I know from Hades that I lost the effect of radiation of certain material and I guess that's what he meant by. This is good. Having a weakness as big as this is a problem in on itself, having it well-known like this is another. Magic is not a problem for me normally. Being half god, most magical spell barely works on me unless specifically targeting me and assuming this world does not know about demigods it would have a minimum fast-acting effect. I knew sitting in Lou Ellen class would be worth it.

"Excuse me sir?" a voice spoke up in front of me. I looked up and saw a man dressed in black spandex with a small black mask covering his eyes and a bird insignia sewn to his chest. Something about him does not sit right with me, other than the spandex clothing that seems to be the norm around here. It's the fact that this guy managed to sneak up on me.

"Yes?"

"Sorry to bother you sir, but we are looking for this man here that may have come by here. Does he look familiar?" He asked holding a picture of the original face for my body. He looked at me closely to detect any lie. I looked around me and saw other spandex-clad teens asking questions and holding up pictures of my original face.

"Can't say that I have. Sorry... I'm sorry who are you?" He looked at me what I assumed surprised. You can't really tell with that mask. Only that his eye area went slightly wider. These guys really need to cut back on spandex.

"Really? Oh, I'm Nightwing, these are my teammates. Are you sure saw nothing? He would be wearing a white suit with Superman symbol on his chest" He said motioning his hands to the other teens. I stopped paying attention when he started talking about my last known location at the dock and paid attention to a train in the background closing in quickly.

"Well Nightwing, I seem to remember a man dressed in white earlier today when I was coming off the bus near the park. Maybe he's your guy" I said while standing up.

"Really? Thanks a ton! Alright, guys lets head to downtown possible sighting. Beast boy continues to question the civilians here." He told his teammates who ran off right away except fo one. He was about to run as well, but he looked back at me.

"What's your name by the way?" He asked. Normally I would have given my fake name but since nobody knows who I am it doesn't matter I suppose.

"Percy, Percy Jackson" I answered. His eyes flashed and he smiled. What was that?

"Nice to meet you, Percy. Where ya heading?"

"A place called Gotham. I got family there " I answered.

"Well, I think your train is here. Be careful, Gotham isn't the city most people want to go to." He said before running off to his teammates. Hmm, I wonder what he meant about that.

The train stopped in front of me and all the doors slid open. A horde of people came off with their suitcase and a horde of people went on as well. I went in and slowly made my way to the front of the train to first class. As I progressed the trained became less crowded, cleaner and spacious until I finally made it to one of the first class cabins. The walls were white, highlighted with glowing blue designs. Instead of four uncomfortable seats facing each other, it was two wide navy sofas facing each other with a white marble table in between. There wasn't a lot of people here and most of the people here were old people and adults in suit texting.

Is this what I have been missing my whole demigod life? All those quests in uncomfortable smelly seats. Crowded space. Sometimes standing the whole trip. Forget what I said earlier. I'm glad we used Nico as a taxi.

I sat down on one of the sofas closest to the door and relaxed as much I could. My body still hurts from the shadow traveling and that run in with that hero was the last thing I needed.

A woman walked up next to me pushing a cart full of beverages and food.

"Ticket, please," She asked in an overly nice tone. I dug into my pockets and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper.

"Sorry." I said sheepishly. She gave me a look of disgust and accepted it.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink sir?" She said with the fake tone.

"Yes, please. I would love a bottle of water and a chicken sandwich." I ordered. With a sigh, she took out a bottled water out of a cooler from the bottom of the cart, and a plate of a sandwich from the top and placed them on the table in front of me.

"Have a nice day." she said before going to an elderly gentleman two seats ahead of me. The train started to move and I opened up the bottle of water as I watched the city go by. I took a big swig from it and instantly felt energized with the pain becoming a numb feeling. I looked out the window with one thought.

'Off to Gotham'

 **AN: Thank you, everyone, for reading. Sorry for all of the grammar and spelling mistakes, I suck at detecting them. I know I suck at updating. Lately, I've been turned off by fanfiction when Heroes of Olympus finished. I thought writing a crossover would be different but it was only a temporary solution. I've noticed that in the main fandom every third story is either a copy of a chaos story or a guardian story and a lot of my favorite writers doesn't seem to be updating that much anymore (which is ironic now that I think of it). This doesn't mean I abandoning my stories, just that it will be taking longer to update.**

 **My next update will be for my other story Guadian of the Elder Olympians(which I didn't update for a year) or Reclaiming Honour. Be sure to check them out. Please review, favorite, and follow. Also, if you have any questions pm me and I'll answer them to the best of my abilities.**


	3. Sanctuary For All

**Chapter 3: Sanctuary For All**

The train finally came to a stop after traveling way longer then attended. While I'm used to the quick subways of New York, this was ridiculously long. From what I heard some of the tracks were destroyed in some battle so we had to wait for replacements tracks to be installed every mile. Good thing we weren't in shortage of food or drinks and the sofa were really comfy.

The doors slid open and with my backpack I rushed out before it became clogged up with people, and what I step into was a different world. Compare to the station in Metropolis this place looked like the underworld. Paint peeled off the walls, almost all the windows were shattered, and almost everyone in the station looked depressed or paranoid. I waded my way through the bystanders carefully avoiding people giving me the stink eye until finally I made it to the exit.

When I open the door the city did not look like what I expected. To be blunt compared to Metropolis the place looked like a dump. Some of the building had large holes in them, dozens of shady people huddled close to each other, giving stink eyes to anyone that passed by. I'm sure Grover would have a hernia if he saw the amount of garbage littered the ground. I pulled up my hood and headed out.

As I walked I noticed many angry faces looking at me. I know that look from anywhere. They were sizing me up, checking if I was an easy target. Using what I taught during my time with the Romans I gave them my best wolf stare and they quickly turned around. That Nightwing guy was right, this place is not that friendly. As I continued walking deeper into the city and I noticed that the scenery was slowly changing. The neighbourhood slowly became nicer looking, and less ragged, while the people looked less sketchy and happier. I guess I'm on the good side of town.

After a couple of minutes wandering around I heard a voice I thought I'll never hear again coming from a small park near me. As I walked toward it the voice got louder and my heart leapt with joy.

"...Stupid mortal never throwing out the good stuff *munch*...oh man I hope that wasn't bacon" I ran deeper into the park until I found a small man with a green sweater and rasta cap hunched over a stream with a plastic bag in one hand and a tin can on the other.

"Grover!?" I said hopefully. The man jumped up picking up a stick and started waving it around. At the same time, his rasta cap fell down revealing his large horns and curly brown hair. He cursed and reached for his hat while dropping the stick at the same time. Swearing up a storm he picked up the stick and started to swing haphazardly while his hat covered his eyes. I dodge the first one but the next came into contact with my head which broke it upon impact. He then took a deep breath and I knew what was coming next.

"Whoa! G-man it's me Percy" I yelled raising my hand up in a non-threatening matter. Before he could use his 'Panic' he gasped and quickly scrambles to remove his rasta cap.

"P-Percy?" he stuttered.

I smiled "The one and only, unfortunately" before I can react he jumped onto me squeezing me tight.

"Dude, I thought you were a goner!" he exclaimed. He moved back smiling from cheek to cheek. Getting a closer look, he looked completely different from the last time I've seen him. After becoming Lord of the wild he came less and less to camp except when he visited his girlfriend Juniper. His horn grew bigger barely hidden under his cap, and his beard grew longer with his face looking more slender. He looked like a carbon copy of Pan.

"Thanks for your confidence" I said sarcastically.

"Sorry, but seriously when I heard what happened to you I thought your luck have finally run out. How are you here?" he asked.

"There was an empty body here that need a brain-"

"You have a brain?"

"-and I was the guinea pig to see if It was possible to travel here as a mortal. The real question here is why are you here?" I asked choosing to ignore his quip.

"Throughout the multiverse, there is only one Olympus, one version of the immortals, and one Lord of the Wild. That is why I haven't been visiting the camp that much throughout the years because I have to handle more than one planet earth. I'm not like the gods who can be in multiple places at once." he explained.

"How many universes are there?" I asked.

"At least a dozen completely like ours, and a few more that the gods are slowly gaining influence over. There was more but the titans destroyed most of them and the Olympians neglected the rest, and are not creating more. So what are you doing in Gotham?"

"There a sanctuary here of some sorts and I need a place to crash and plan my next move" I explained walking out of the park back on the sidewalk with Grover in tow.

"Oh, I know the place, great people. Come follow me I know a shortcut" he said running toward the general direction to the sanctuary. Does he really expect me to run al the way there?

* * *

Yep, we did run several kilometer across Gotham to the sanctuary. Normally I would be mad, but I was not even winded. Actually, I felt great, like I could run for hours. Grover on the other hand on the ground gripping his stomach groaning and cursing up a storm. Grover sure did change over the years.

"Oh I shouldn't have eaten that can of spinach" he groaned. I looked around our surrounding and saw that we were in some sort of warehouse district near the coast of the city. Just like the area around the train station this district have seen better days. Most of the building had gaping holes on them and rubble littered the floor. And I might be going crazy but large footprints covered the parking spaces.

"Grover what kinda world is this?" I asked dreading my future.

He snapped out of his pain and put a hand on my shoulder "A world just as strange as ours. Come on this way, we're close" He said before walking toward the sea of destroyed warehouses.

"What happened here?"

"From what I heard, there's always a crime boss or supervillain hiding out here. Don't worry though, the sanctuary is well hidden from the public." He explained. We continued walking for a couple of minutes until we were in front of a large empty lot.

"I don't see anything," I told Grover.

He just smiled "Focus Percy" I looked at him carefully, until I noticed a shimmer at the corner of my eye. I turned back to the empty lot and focused. I saw the shimmer again and I knew what it was. The mist. I raised my hand and snapped my fingers. Instantly the illusion broke down and revealed a large two-story Victorian style mansion.

"Normally the mist is really weak in this universe especially here, but when you have a goddess helping it's impossible to break without permission," Grover said excitingly running to the door. "Come on". I followed him up the stairs as he pushed open to large doors as hard as he could. What I saw inside took the air out of my lungs. The floors and walls were polished wood with amazing greek engraving decorations. At the back of the lobby large marble stairs which led to the second floor with two marble statues of a woman standing guard.

"Wow!"

"I know right. It's also environmentally friendly" he said excitingly.

"Annabeth would love this pla..." I mumbled to myself before I realised what I was about to say and I quickly shut my jaw tight. Grover must have heard because he looked at me with sad eyes.

"Yeah, she would. I bet when she comes she'll love it," hr said with high confidence.

I raised an eyebrow at that. He looked at me and smile "Come on this is Annabeth we are talking about she would go to Tartarus for you. I bet right now she knocking heads with every Gods in Olympus looking for answers"

Before I could reply a blast of green energy came toward us. I tackled Grover to the ground as the green blast flew over my head obliterating the door behind us filling the room with dust and smoke. I quick took out Riptide and uncapped it and faced the attacker. A teenaged girl wearing a purple mini skirt and belly shirt with her hands and eyes glowing green floated over the stairs. That was not the weirdest thing about her. Her skin was orange. Well, that might not be the weirdest thing but the most noticeable.

I was about to attack until Grover jumped between the both of us yelling "Wait!". I didn't budge until I saw the girl slowly lowering her hands and deactivated her powers. I followed suit and lowered my sword not capping it.

"Star! Calm down this is my friend Percy." Grover said to the girl who looked surprised than guilty.

She lowered her head in guilt "I am sorry friend Grover I thought he was an intruder" She then looked over to me and flew towards me.

"I am very sorry for my actions. Any of friends of Grover is a friend of mines as well" she said. Grover from behind her looked at me expectantly.

With a sigh, I capped riptide and stuck my hand out " Don't worry about it. The name is Percy, Percy Jackson" Instead of shaking my hand she jumped into my arms squeezing me tight. Damn this girl is strong. She would give Tyson a run for his money.

"Oh, it's so nice meeting a new friend. Oh! I must prepare the Tameranian feast of friendship" She exclaimed before flying to another room.

I looked a Grover confuse but the look he gave me confirmed this was a normal thing. "She doesn't get out much" was his explanation. "Come on to the living room, maybe Starfire informed the rest by now knowing her."

He led to me a huge living room with a large sectional sofa at the center facing a flat screen tv and dozens of bookcases surrounding the room. On one side of the room, a large window overlooks the coast of Gotham, and the other was a large fireplace filling the room with warmth and decorating the surrounding area with an orange glow. One word that I could think of to describe this room is, home.

"Nice place," I said in awe. "Sure does beat a small cabin" Grover nodded.

Grover then looked alarmed as he stared at a small clock on the wall. "Well looked at the time, I got a date with an old wizard in Universe 2." He then made his way to the door.

"Wait what about me!?" I exclaimed.

"What about you?"

"You just said that there more people here. I don't know anyone. I don't even know anything about this world."

"You'll figure it out. You have the uncanny skills to be friends with anyone" he said stepping out the doorway. "Look, Percy, we all have a path in life to follow and you must follow yours". Before I could reply he slowly started to fade away with grass growing under his feet. "Even if it sucks. Ha, I'm glad I'm not in your shoes" then he disappeared.

"WHAT! GROVER YOU COME BACK HERE. DON'T YOU YODA ME!" I yelled. I looked around and noticed that I was completely alone, in a sketchy warehouse district yelling like a crazy person. I groaned and heading back into the house. I saw that the destroyed door disappeared and was replaced with a newer one.

I headed back into the living room and notice that it was not empty anymore. Two people, a guy and a girl sat on the couch facing away from me looking up at Starfire talking animatedly at the people below.

"Oh today is an exciting day, we will have another friend with us and it would surely be as Grover would say a "blast"," she said spinning in the air.

"Great another freak. One more and we might be considered a circus" A girl with a blue cloak said in a monotone voice.

"Freak? I'm too good looking to be a freak" I said jokingly. Instantly all the occupants on the couch jumped up and got into a battle stance. The girl with the blue flew into the air with her hands glowing with black energy. She had light gray skin, violet-blue eyes, and shoulder-length violet-blue hair. She wore a blue hooded cloak and a tight black leotard accented her curves. And the man held out his fist. Starfire flew between the both of us and held her hands out.

"Please Raven, this is the one Grover vouched for!" she said looking at Raven with pleading eyes. She sighed and lowered her hand sitting back down on the couch.

" 'Uncanny skills to be friends with anyone' you say eh" I muttered to myself. This is the second time I was about to be attacked in this place.

"Friend Percy this is Raven, usually, she's nicer. Raven this is Percy a friend of Grover" she introduced. Raven turned her head around with her hood up and gave me an uninterested look. She then proceeds to take out a book and read. Jeez it like a mix of Annabeth and Nico here.

"This here is Eli, he is a resident inventor. Oh perhaps you could show him your 'toys' huh" she said introducing me to a large muscular man with light brown skin covered with soot, army green overalls with a grey sweater under with the sleeves rolled up. Looking at him feeling that I've seen him from somewhere.

"Perhaps later star" he replied with a deep voice. He walked over to me and held up his callous hands and smiled "Nice to meet you, Percy. Don't mind Raven she's hard on the outside but gooey on the inside." he smiled toward Raven who ignored him.

I stared at him for a while until it finally clicked "Hephaestus?" I asked.

His eyes widen in shock "How did you know?"

I pointed to myself "Poseidon. You look like one of my old friends who was also a son of Hephaestus" I explained.

"There's more of us out there?" he asked.

I looked at him confused but before I could answer Starfire went between the both of us "Oh yes this is good! You two are already fast friends, come Eli we must prepare a room for Percy" she said before grabbing Eli's large arm and effortlessly flying him out of the room.

"Starfire I asked you not to do this anymore!" he exclaimed before disappearing from the room. I turned to Raven and saw that she disappeared as well.

"And then there was one" I sighed.

"I do hope you enjoy yourself while here Perseus." a female voice said beside me. I looked over and saw a girl with a brown cloak poking at the logs in the fireplace with a poker. I walked over to her and knelt to my knees.

"Lady Hestia, I'm surprised to see you here." I said respectfully. Hestia out of all the gods has always been a huge supporter for demigods and mortal lives that without her the world would have been destroyed three times over. She always had my highest respect.

"I am the patron of the sanctuaries Perseus. Just like Hera is the patron of the Amazons and Artemis the hunter, I am the patron of sanctuaries across all worlds," she explained. "I came to see how you are adjusting."

"Well a group of spandex wearing superbeings are hunting me down, I'm some part of a master plan, and I nearly died at a sanctuary for people like me. Does that sound familiar?" I asked.

Hestia giggled "When you put it like that it does sound quite familiar. I guess you notice that this world is really different from ours".

"Well, other than the extra cities not that much. Good and evil are still fighting each other, and everyone is some part of a larger picture. I thought the sanctuaries were for demigods."

"They were originally but as the demigods population dwindled down most of them became obsolete. I then repurpose them to accept all abnormal individuals who are lost in life." she explained. She then shifted over allowing me to sit next to her in front of the fire.

"So Raven and Starfire?"

"Are not like in the way you think. Raven is the daughter of a powerful demon lord with a prophecy over her head. Starfire is a lonely alien from a planet of peaceful warriors, so far from home and no one to call a friend except for the residents here." she said sadly.

"And I thought I had it bad." I commented. We sat in silence feeling the warmth of the fire. During the days when I visited Annabeth in Olympus, Hestia and I always had these little talks that always filled me with hope during the worst of times. I guess she had this aura around her just like I want to punch Ares when I'm near him.

"You must lead them Perseus" she said pushing me out of my thoughts.

"What?"

"They need purpose, they need hope, they need you"

"What happen to lay low, and not interfering" I objected.

She smiled "Tell me Perseus would you have listened"

"No, from what I heard this planet is about blow up every other day," I admitted "How can I lead them when they barely know me and trust me. If you haven't noticed they tried to kill me twice."

"Did I ever tell you how the Olympian council was formed during the first Titan War?" she said randomly.

"No. What does that have to do with anything?" I asked confused.

"Please bear with me. Back then Zeus have freed us from our father stomach none of us trusted him, and even each other after years in our father stomach. All of us planned to separate and hope that the Titans wouldn't find us."

"I didn't hear about this in camp"

"It did not fit Zeus narrative." she answered. Of course.

"So what happen? Obviously, you came together."

"It was your father that brought us together. We all went our separate ways, but we were all constantly hunted by the Titans no hope for the future. Your father and Zeus did not follow by our example and saved each and every one of us from our doom. They amassed allies that would die for us. Not because they cared for us, or Zeus destined role. It was your father ability to inspire hope in us and others in a world where hope has died. That is what I see in you Perseus. Without you, the demigods of both camps would have never followed a leader they only knew for a short while and go against the impossible odds." She said smiling at flames.

"But what the point? No matter what I do, no matter how hard I try, it never seems to be enough." I argued. "After the Titan war, I thought I could live a semi-normal life as a demigod without a prophecy hanging over my head. Then again after the Giant war. Face it there's no hope for me."

Hestia looked at me sadly "Perseus you have forgotten"

"Forgotten what?" I asked confused. Before she could answer the sound of thunder shook the room lighting up the sky with lightning.

"Sadly this is my cue to leave," she said standing up. She started slowly fade away just like Grover did when he left. Weak embers started to appear beneath her feet. "Remember Perseus hope survives best at the hearth. Then she disappeared.

"She does that a lot" a monotone voice said behind me. I look back and saw Raven standing there with her hood up and her book in her arms. She must have forgotten it.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked. She came up to the fireplace and sat in Hestia former seat.

"Long enough to know that you are not human and not from this world."she answered.

"Well, half human I guess. My father is a powerful being that is also Hestia younger brother. We're kinda similar I guess." I noted.

"We're nothing alike," she said hotly. Well, I think. You can't really tell with her voice.

" You are the offspring to some powerful being which caused you to become the center of some sort of destiny that foretold doom and gloom and yadda yadda yadda. Trust me been there, done that twice." The look Raven was giving me would normally make me laugh but I realized what I just said was just plain depressing.

We just continued to look at the flames dancing in front of us bathing in its warmth.

"How did you handle it?" she asked breaking the silence.

I continued to look at the flames thinking hard until I realized something "My friends. Without them, I would have died years ago." I answered. "Because of them, I know that I was never alone and someone always had my back. The world didn't seem as dark anymore" She looked at me as if she trying to see if I was deceiving her.

"I hope you're right Perseus" she said with a small teasing smile.

I couldn't help but smile "Don't call me that, it makes me feel old"

"So you're the boss now huh?" she asked.

"Isn't there already one?"

"No. People come and go. Only Eli, Starfire, and two others are the only ones that stayed." She explained.

"Two others?"

"Virgil and Jesse. Two other people with unique abilities"

"What can they do?" I asked.

"Virgil is living lightning, and Jesse is fast. They're both out now for work." she explained.

"Wait work? Doesn't Hestia pay for everything? She's a goddess." I asked surprised.

"Nope. We have to pay for everything. She said it's to build up _character_ and make us more _social_." she said disgusted. "Eli helps repair stuff for people, and since Starfire and I are not exactly normal, Virgil and Jesse go out and look for work." Thinking back now the Amazons became self-sufficient because of the company they created, and the hunters never needed money because of their way of life. Their patrons didn't really give them resources.

I heard loud steps behind us and saw that both Eli and Starfire came back into the living room.

"Percy, your room is ready for you. It is down the hall to the left." Eli informed before walking to the couch, picking up the remote and turning on the TV. Raven and I stood from our place and sat next to him with Starfire sitting cross-legged on the ground. The TV came to life and a news report appeared documenting destroyed neighbourhoods and the superheroes from earlier in battle.

"Your handy work I assume?" Eli commented.

"How did you know?" I asked surprised.

"Lady Hestia informed me that the hero of Olympus would be coming to our sanctuary. Also, Starfire and I heard a bit of your conversation with Raven. We know that you are not from this world. It doesn't take a genius to see the connection." he explained.

"Who are these people anyway?" I asked. "They've hunting me since I first got here"

"The Justice League. They're a group of heroes that banded together to help protect the world from evil." Raven explained.

"What do they want with me?" I asked to myself.

"The body the Olympians placed your soul in was on a rampage after the League discovered and revived it. They thought it would calm down after a while like another clone that was discovered years ago. They were wrong. Currently, they are tracking you down before you go on a rampage again or someone with more nefarious goals finds you." Eli explained.

"Wait how do you know?" Raven asked with eyes glowing with white energy. "Wait are you hacking again? We already talked about this"

"Hey, when Hestia told me how Percy is coming here I need to know the Justice Leagues moves. I'm doing what I have to do to protect us. The mist won't work on them if they have magic users." he explained quickly. So I guess Raven have some sort of hold on the people here.

"When I was at the train station in Metropolis a group of teens was questioning people. A guy named Nightwing approached me." I added, distracting Raven from Eli.

"He's part of a covert subsection of the Justice League composed of former sidekicks, and apprentices. Once they have a mission they will not rest until completion." Eli explained.

We sat in silence until Raven spoke up."You are so screwed"

"Yep"

 **A/N: Here is the next chapter. It's mostly filler but it's to jump-start the next chapter which will be a small time skip. In this chapter, we see Percy coming to terms with his situation and is a bit depressed. I also added Raven and Starfire to help fill up Percy "team" , and because of their unique personality that I loved in the show Teen Titans. IF you are not caught up with DC comics, they are real characters in the universe. Sorry for all grammar and spelling mistakes. Please review follow and fav. It would mean a lot.**

 **Till next time: AeonParadox**


	4. Quest

**Chapter 4: Bounty- 2 Months Later.**

"He seems a bit fired up huh?"

"Please stop"

"Come on Raven lighten up" I said smiling at her, only to be met with a glare.

"I will hurt you."

It's been two months since I came to this Earth and I have adjusted quite nicely. Life in the Sanctuary was surprisingly great. Other then the odd people living under the roof it really felt like home. I was finally introduced to Jesse Chambers, and Virgel Hawkins and compared to my previous introductions it went pleasantly well I guess. Jesse accepted me right away but I had a feeling she thought that I would leave in a few weeks so she didn't try to form and kind of relationship, and kept her distance.

While Virgil, on the other hand, did not like me, and I for the life of me cannot figure out why. Raven theory was that I robbed Virgil destine role to lead this small group outcast, but I clearly stated that I didn't care for that.

Just like Raven said both Virgil and Jesse had amazing abilities. Jesse had superspeed that left everyone in the dust. Once I discovered how to access my powers I offered a small race which I embarrassingly lost at. During the day, she works at the Gotham city courier service who uses her super speed to avoid Batman and become employee of the month five months in a row. Virgil had the power to control electricity. Not on the level of raw power that Jason and Thalia throws around but a hell of a lot more control. He worked usually at a factory where he used his powers in secret to finishing his quota quickly and slack off the rest of the day at an arcade.

For the first month with the help of Starfire and Eli I have been training to both access my powers and to use them effectively. It was hard at first. Shadow traveling came easily because I knew the basic mechanics of it from Nico, but the rest was harder. My strength comes and go, I could barely make a spark, my psychic powers are useless, my intangibility doesn't work and I could only make my limbs invisible. Not much have changed now but I've been slowly improving.

A few weeks ago Eli came to everyone expressing concern about a money problem that came up. To be blunt, we're broke. Times are tough. Jesse and Virgil's pay got a large cut and with my arrival, a large strain was placed on the sanctuary funds. Starfire and Raven weren't that well-adjusted to earth culture to hold down a job and Eli repair business was starting to trickle down as there have been no super battles destroying properties lately. In other words, I needed a job. Luckily a new job opportunity came high in demand.

People with abilities started to pop up, meta-humans Eli called them and of course, most of them took to a life of crime. The police need help to wrangle them up and Batman can't be in hundreds of places at once.

So I became a bounty hunter of some sort. The police post information on a meta, I find them, take them, cuff them, then a large payday. Of course, there is the problem with my powers not working half the time, so I had partners. Raven and Starfire. We don't really trust the public to know who we are so most of the time Raven had her hood up, Starfire wore a much smaller white cloak and I just shapeshift. I usually make my skin paler and my hair a bit shorter. I became Peter Johnson, bounty hunter. This brings us to now.

For a few days now, Raven and I have been hunting down a pyromancer that went a bit too crazy on a few strip malls, and kinda burned them down. You might be asking, "Where's Batman?". Well nobody knows. But I have a feeling that he's been watching my every move ever since I took the job. Which meant I only showed my strength and nothing else when apprehending criminals, just to cover my tracks.

Currently, we were ironically in an abandoned waterpark with the trapped pyromancer. It's been a short battle in which I learned that I'm fireproof. Raven created a dome of energy around him, which he tried to destroy with his fire. Raven did not look fazed at all. After a few minutes of him blasting fire at the dome he collapsed onto the ground gasping for air.

"Alright open it up" I told Raven in which she complied. The dome dissipated and the man quickly gasped for air.

"What did you do to me?" he gasped.

I crouched down next to him and said "Fire eats oxygen you idiot" then I punched his lights out. "Even I know that, and that's saying something"

"Can we go home now?" Raven asked in her usual monotone voice.

"We need to lock him up first then we go" I said picking up the man and slinging him over my shoulders. I then noticed something falling out of his pockets. Carefully I crouched down making sure not to drop the pyromancer and picked up a large gold coin. One side of the coin was the Statue of Liberty head, but the other side was the complete opposite. It looked like it was dipped in acid making the statue head look deformed and covered in soot.

"What is it?" Raven asked behind me. I turned toward her and flipped the coin to her which she caught.

"The is the third time I saw a coin like this from a metahuman," I told her. The first time I found it on a guy with super strength and while on a rampage he dropped it. The second time was a girl with that could shoot acid from her hands.

"You think they're all connected somehow?" I nodded. She sighed and handed back the coin "Well, it's not our problem. Tell the police and they'll handle it." I took one last look at it until I nodded at Raven.

Her hands started to glow "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" she chanted and a swirl of black energy appeared before us creating a black portal. Securing the pyromancer I step through the portal and step out into the streets of Gotham in front of the GCPD. Traveling with Raven portal was not like shadow traveling. There was no noticeable sensation other than a bit of vertigo. I waited for Raven to step through and made our way into the GCPD.

The GCPD was a huge police station within a large gothic style building. Inside people were rushing around with the sound of phone calls polluting the air. I walked up to the front desk and saw a young woman with red hair typing on a tablet.

She looked up and smiled. "Hey Peter, Raven"

"Hey Barbara, how's the family?" I asked smiling back. Barabra was one of the few friends I made in this city that was normal, and used to the strangeness of this world.

"You know dad. I swear his heart is going to give out one of these days. So you caught him huh?"

"Yep, this little guy is a bit burnt out" I said with a smile patting the pyromancer while at the same time both Raven and Barbara groaned. Pressing a button on her office phone called up her dad.

We waited a few minutes casually talking to each other until a large muscular old man with white hair and mustache walked up to us with two officers flanking him. Normally I never respected anyone in power but Commissioner Gordan seems good enough of a man to respect.

He greeted his daughter first before looking at me seriously. "Good job Peter, we'll take it from here" He gestured to the two police officers who walked up to me and carefully grabbed the meta. I noticed that they made sure not to touch me.

I sighed "Man I'm going to miss the puns. So Gordy where my pay?" I asked. He scowled at the nickname and handed me a small envelope. I frowned at the weight. "A bit light"

"Tough. The mayor wants the police to handle metahuman activity without the assistance of other metas. It's a political move to win over anti-Justice league voters that been growing." Gordan explained.

"Hey Peter, maybe you should join the league. I heard they get paid big." Barbara offered. The people I'm hiding from are the people the could help us with our money problems. Oh the irony.

"Nah, they're all work and deadline. I'm more fun and relaxed. Anyway, we should take our leave. Raven get cranky in the afternoon" I said while Raven scowled at me from under her hood. "I'll come back next week for the next troublemaker, and hopefully, I won't be fired."

"You won't be fired. At the very worst they'll pay you a cop salary. The city doesn't want a meta walking around without knowing their motives. Having you on their payroll would calm them down." Gordan said. "Barbara, I'm going to the warehouse district to meet up with someone, call me if you need anything, and Peter stay out of trouble" and with that, he left.

"Oh wait before I leave, have you seen something like this before" I asked Barabra holding up the gold coin.

"Yeah, I think two face gang gives them to new initiates. Why do you have one?"

"Oh, no reason, just found it on the ground. Thought it was cool." I saw in the corner of my eyes Raven staring at me. Even though I can't see her eyes I knew she was glaring at me.

"Well goodbye Barbara, see you later." And with that, we both left the GCPD and made our way towards the warehouse district. Instead of using our powers to transport ourselves to the Sanctuary, we decided to take a stroll.

"Why didn't you tell her the whole truth?" Raven asked finally.

"Because knowing the cops, when they can't figure out they'll give it over to Batman."

"So?"

"And from what I know of Batman, he already knows and is not solving the problem" I explained.

"Do you really want to the problem to be solved?" Raven asked.

I looked at her confused "Yes of course"

"If the problem is solved that means we're out of the job and no more money." she said in her usual cold voice.

"Human lives is not the price we should pay to have money."

"I thought you weren't a hero" she said

"I'm not, but I'm not heartless" I told her. She didn't look convinced but did not continue her inquiry. This has been a continued thing between us. To her human morality and ethic was a waste of time and inefficient compared to cold logic. I guess being told your whole life that you will end the world would do that.

We continued to walk in silence as I observed our surroundings. The part of town was more clean and busy then the rest. There were hundreds of poster calling for the downfall of the Justice League , and other praising the Batman. Lately, there has been a spike of anti-heroes sentiments that have been spreading across the nations, mostly in cities with a prominent hero like Metropolis and Gotham. Beacons for troublemakers trying to make a name for themselves.

Personally, I think the Justice League for all of their good intentions and action are inadvertently creating the problems. The amount of meta threatening civilian to challenge Batman that we've taken down is enough for to see the anti-heroes sentiment.

I stopped in my tracks when something caught the corner of my eyes causing Raven to bump into me. It was a small bookstore with a large line up of people waiting outside. What caught my attention was the large poster displayed in the window.

"Watch it" she scowled. I ignored her and continued to stare at the large poster. "Whose that?"

"Another reminder" I answered and I continued down the sidewalk trying to not look back at the poster of my mom.

* * *

We finally made close to the Sanctuary before randomly Raven encased us both in black energy transporting us on top of a roof.

"What the... what wrong?" I asked. Raven put a finger on her lips and pointed toward the large empty space of where the Sanctuary lies hidden in the mist. Down there I saw the commissioner with four members of the justice league and another hero. Batman, Superman, Nightwing, Dr. Fate and Aquaman. Oh hell.

"We should open a portal to the inside." I whispered to Raven.

"I can't. Dr. Fate will detect the magic produced." she explained. The league continued not to notice us as the walked around the empty lot. This is what the mist does. They have a feeling something is wrong but all of their sense is telling them to avoid it and leave.

"I wonder what are they saying?" I asked Raven.

She continued to look at the group with her eyes glowing with power. I guess she was using magic to eavesdrop "Don't you have super hearing." I could almost hear her mutter the word 'idiot'.

"Oh yeah" I looked toward the group and I focus all my attention on them trying to hear them. Slowly the noise of the city overcame their voice making it harder to focus. Yeah, this is one the powers I barely have any control of. It took awhile but by the time they finish their search of the perimeter I could hear everything from them. Gordan, Batman, and Superman gathered around Dr. Fate while Aquaman and Nightwing stood to the side talking into communicator attached to his arm.

"You are correct Batman, there is a strong source of magic creating an illusion around this empty lot." Dr. Fate said.

"Do you know what type?" Superman asked.

"I think I might have an answer to that. During my diplomatic visit to Paradise Island, I sensed this type of magic surrounding the whole island. If Wonder Women wasn't there we wouldn't have found it at all." Aquaman explained walking back to the group.

"Are you sure that 'Bounty Hunter' always come here after each capture?" Superman asked the Commissioner.

"Yeah, always with one of those girls." he answered. Can't believe he sold me out the league. I though we were the Justice buddies.

"What are you thinking Batman?" Dr. Fate asked.

"For almost a year I've been tracking certain individual with abilities, and each time I get close they slip from my grasp." he said in a cold voice.

"You think he's one of them?" Superman asked.

"No. A few month ago one of your clones escaped, and a new meta-human appears displaying strength rivaling Superboy. I don't think it's a coincidence."

"But he looks nothing like Superboy and I" Superman objected.

"We saw that the clone had the ability to control water and counteract Aquaman abilities. We don't know what he could do" Batman countered. They continued to go back and forth like this offering theories and probing Batman for more information. While Raven and I sat back and waited.

"Jesse is going to mad" Raven whispered. That's an understatement. I failed the one thing I been told to do when I came here. Don't get noticed or observed. Failing that I put other people lives in the spotlight.

"So I guess we should wait it out. Hestia herself created the mist. There will no way for them to dispell it without a demigod." Just as I said this Wonder women flew over to them and landed next to Batman. "Of course." I muttered. Just my luck.

When I first came here I instantly wanted to know of demigods and greek presence in this world. Just like what the gods told me there barely any demigods here. Besides Eli and myself, there were an estimated 70-80 demigods in the world. With no central area for them to meet, they wander the world with no monster ever hunting them.

One thing that remained the same was the Amazons. They have just as big of a presence in this world just like their more modern counterpart at home. From what I know they continue the culture and tradition of the ancient greeks and are supported by almost every female goddess on Olympus, and Zeus is the father of their most powerful warrior and princess, Wonder Women. Eli joked that if we fought the gods might even have a civil war. Wouldn't surprise me, they are known to fight for less.

"Glad that you made it Diana." Superman greeted.

"I came as soon as I could. How could I help?"

"There's an illusion hiding something here and I noticed something. Isn't this the same magic that keeps the Amazons hidden from the world." Aquaman asked. Wonder Women nodded and walked closer to the empty area. If the Sanctuary was visible she would be at the front door.

"You're right the mist is hiding something here" she said.

"The mist?" Nightwing asked.

"It's a supernatural force created by the goddess Hecate to hide the supernatural world from mortals. For example, a hellhound from Hades would look like a poodle to the citizens of Gotham." she explained.

"To what end?" Aquaman asked.

"Sometimes to protect them, but mostly it's to keep them out of the way. " she explained. "Whoever created this is powerful. Probably a god or goddess from Olympus."

"Can you dispel it?"

"Percy?" Raven muttered with a tint of worry in her voice.

"I know" I need to think of a plan to lead them away from here.

"I can try, but if a god wants you to leave there nothing you can say to object. Hopefully, since I am a demigod it might allow me to enter." she said and raised her hand. I saw the Sanctuary temporarily shift to normal before disappearing again.

"I thought I saw Ferris wheel, what happened?" Superman asked.

"It recognized me as a demigod but I don't have permission to enter. It just showed you another illusion" she answered putting her hand down glaring at the empty space.

Before Raven could object I jumped down from the roof. She jumped down as well and looked at me confused. "What are you doing?"

"I'll distract them and you'll go inside the Sanctuary and warn the others if they don't know." I told her.

"What happens if they try to get in?"

"They won't. If so take everything important and go to the secondary location." She looked at me for a few seconds debating if she should but the look on my face convinced her. She opened a portal behind me.

"Be careful."and with that last message she left. Dr. Fate would have detected the magic so I'll make it seem like I was the one who create it.

I turned a corner and saw the heroes back toward me except for Dr. Fate.

"If I knew I had visitors I would have baked a cake" I said out loud alerting the heroes. "But I'll have to warn you they'll be blue."

"Peter!?" Gordan exclaimed.

"Gordy! Minds telling what going on?" I greeted with an obvious fake smile.

"Well, Peter theses people want to talk to you, and ask you some questions." he said.

"Am I under arrest Commissioner Gordan?" I used his rank and name to show that I'm serious.

"No, but-"

"Then I refused to get questioned by vigilantes not sanctioned or supported by the mayor office here in Gotham." Man if Annabeth was I would a huge kiss for sounding so smart. Eli drilled this into my head the first week I came here.

"Having a large magical object at the center of Gotham industrial district would make even the mayor beg for the League to investigate." he then sighed and stepped forward. "Peter do this as a favor for me. You're not in trouble. Just need to ask a few simple questions." Damn, I was trapped in this.

"I never knew magic was illegal." I said.

"It's not but it's in the government best interest not let it run rampant." he replied.

"Ok, I answer some questions. But only a few I have an appointment." I conceded. Maybe if I could convince them that I'm not a threat and they'll leave me alone.

"Who are you?" Superman asked.

"Peter Johnson. You already know that"

"Wait a minute, you're that guy from Metropolis, wasn't your name Percy" Nightwing exclaimed. Oh yeah, forgot about.

"Oh yeah, Nighthawk is it? Percy is a nickname my cousin gave me. So have you found your mystery man?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Nightwing, and sadly no."

"What is here?" Batman asked getting to the point.

"My house. I like the view of the ocean from here." I answered

"How are manipulating the mist?" Wonder Women asked.

"I guess you can say it was a gift from a greek friend. I heard that the bad guys like hiding out here, so I wanted to be hidden in plain sight. Now that I say it out loud that makes it sound like I'm the bad guy" I mused.

Nightwing snorts "You think?".

"What are you?" Aquaman asked.

"An American chasing the American dream one punch at a time." I answered.

"You use your ability for money?" Wonder Women asked in disgust.

"Being a hero doesn't pay the bills toots, and I don't have a private island to support me . So don't judge me, Princesses." She glared at me with clenched fist. I know how to push the buttons of all man haters out there.

Superman opened his mouth to ask another question but was interrupted as a huge explosion rang from the distance. Instantly all of the heroes became alerted.

"What was that? Aquaman exclaimed.

"Trouble" and without another word Superman, Dr. Fate flew away with Aquaman grasping his hand, while the batmobile came toward us scooping up both Batman and Nightwing. Gordan ran off somewhere which I assume to his car leaving Wonder Women and I alone.

"Shouldn't you be with your friends?" I asked.

She ignored me "Who are you really?" I stared at her for a moment. Hiding from the league by now is nearly impossible unless I abandon the Sanctuary and having a fellow greek ally could help keep attention off me. But I heard stories of her abandoning her Amazonian sisters multiple times for the league.

"I'm nobody" I answered. Just then another explosion rang in the distance.

"If you had anything to do with th-"

"Maybe this is the gods way of telling you to leave me alone" I interrupted. She glared at me for a sec then flew away to her friends.

"Tell Gordan this is my resignation" I yelled to her.

I looked back toward the mist covered mansion and I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding. I snapped my finger and slowly the Sanctuary revealed itself. I made my way through the door awaiting to get my ass getting handed to me.

* * *

 _Sanctuary_

I walked in and was immediately welcomed by unhappy faces of Eli, and Raven. "You're lucky Jesse, Virgil and Kori went to the movies." Eli said.

"I had it handled." I said walking to the kitchen.

"I told you this job was not worth the risk of attracting the league. Now we're on their radar"

"They already knew about you guys long before I came. I just gave them our location." I countered. I know the stubborn part of me was acting up even though I know that without me their location would remain a secret. "Besides, they think it's my home, and slowly the mist would make them forget about this place. All we need to do is wait." I then grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and proceeded my way to the living room.

"Yeah, this will turn out great just like your other plans" Raven sarcastically. I ignored her and sat down on the couch, grabbing the remote and started to channel surf.

"It will be ok. If things get more heated I'll leave and lead them away from here." I comforted. "I'll just get another job as Jason Grace the blond surfer from Hawaii."

"Hmm" Eli sat down next to me tinkering with a circuit board, while Raven sat on the ground cross-legged with a book in her hand.

"Maybe I could go to school and finish my degre-" I dropped the remote and stared at the TV screen in shock. Eli and Raven looked up from what they are doing and followed what I was looking at. I turned to the news channel and behind the reporter (Vicky Vale if I recall.) was a large Canadian (Laistrygonian Giant) holding Aquaman by the throat while the rest of the heroes attacked carefully not hitting their friend.

"They didn't" I muttered to myself.

"There was no other way to distract them. Zeus demands it." a voice said behind me. I looked back and saw Hestia by the fireplace trying to bring the dead flames back to life.

"How about the innocents involved? How many lives will be destroyed just to keep ours hidden?" I said angrily and that saying a lot when it's directed to Hestia.

"Percy?" Eli said in a warning tone. Hestia looked up and smiled at him

Hestia looked up and smiled at him "It ok Eli." she looks at me "We placed the giant in an area long since abandoned. No one will be hurt."

"Except for the league," Raven muttered.

"Diana is a demigod and she will learn quickly what she must do. While their minds are occupied , Hecate will slowly alter the last few hours as they are distracted," she explained. She then looked at me with slight disapproval. " Eli, Raven may you please give us privacy for a few minutes." Eli and Raven looked unsure but they slowly left the room leaving Hestia and me.

"We are not the monsters you paint us as Perseus," Hestia said in a soft tone, and if I'm not crazy a bit of hurt.

"Well, your family is known to destroy a village if they sneeze in your general direction, and you guys regularly debate destroying the world every other Tuesday. I'm sorry if my view of Olympus isn't a great one." I countered.

"And we also tried to remedy that by helping mortals progress past us and letting go of their dependence on us. We were young and had the emotional capability of a child. It what happens when you are trapped in you father stomach for the majority of your childhood." Hestia countered shutting me up. I can't argue with that and I tried dozens of time with Annabeth. No matter what pain the Olympians brought to the world in their early days it doesn't compare to what they accomplished now.

"But that a conversation for another day. I came here to issue a quest for you, should you choose to accept." Hestia said in a serious tone, but I can tell she was slightly hurt.

"What is it?" I asked cautiously. A quest in an alternate dimension or whatever won't be the typical housekeeping the Olympians sends us.

"For the past few centuries, Olympus have tried to reinsert our control in the remaining universes that we lost during our reign and we must enact our final act to regain our influence over this world" she explained.

"But why surely Zeus isn't greedy enough to want to control multiple universes" just as I said this thunder rumbled loudly in the distance.

"Must you always bait him Perseus" Hestia said in a tired tone. I just shrugged. It's kinda of fun. " And no we can not allow it. As our influence wanes over this world, so does the power that keeps the power of chaos at bay Already the effects of chaos have infected this world in the form of Raven and her demonic father."

"That's what Raven father is?" I asked surprised. I thought it was just another form of some crazy titan or god.

"Trigon was the creation of Tartarus who slowly began to seep his power from the underworld to claim this world into his domain, nothingness. Luckily we arrived just in time to prevent any more damages," she explained.

"So what's the plan?" I asked.

"We need you reconnect Olympus to this world."she ordered.

I stared at her for a second "You make it sound so simple. How do I connect a city to here?"

"Don't worry you are relatively doing the easy part. There are multiple artifacts imbued with the power of Lady Ananke-

"Wait who's that?"

"The mother of the fates, she with her husband Chronus created the universe and-"

"Wait Kronus"

"Honestly Perseus have not learned a thing about the old gods. Kronus, my father was the lord of time, but Chronus the old god, was time itself. Just like your father is the lord of the seas but the old sea god Pontus is the sea itself. His essence. Ananke and her husband created everything you see today, nature, gravity, physics, and much more. This, of course, had a side effect since Ananke is also the goddess fate and inevitability and the multiverse was created where every possible... are you ok" I caught myself, staring blankly at the fire while she talked.

"Sorry, I just blanked out. Lady Hestia, I can barely comprehend how Arion is my half brother let alone the Olympian extended family" I apologized. I took a deep breath "What do you want me to do?"

She sighed and smiled "We need you gather six artifacts imbued with the power of Ananke"

"Ok, I'm assuming Olympus can't retrieve them for some reason," I said

"And you are correct. We gathered most of the artifacts but these last few seem to be protected by magic that we cannot breach without revealing ourselves." Hestia explained.

"Alright"

"We'll tell you the location of the ones easiest to achieve. After these three, you will have a better chance of retriving the other arifacts."

"Ok, where are they?" I asked.

"They're currently three in Gotham. One in a museum, one in the possession of a crime boss and lastly the hardest and most important, the Wayne Manor." Hestia listed off, putting emphasize on the Wayne Manor.

"Why is some playboy house the most important?" I asked and before she could answer a thunder rumbled in the distance.

"I guess you have to find out," Hestia said with a tired smile. Then she started to disappear like before.

"What is with you immortal beings with your cryptic messages, just tell me, it could save me a lot of pain in the future" I pleaded. By Hestia just laughed,

"Now where the fun in that" Of course I forgot about the entertainment portion of a quest.

"Perseus one last thing," Hestia said in a serious tone.

"Yes?"

"Complete your quest and your chance of being reunited with Annabeth would be greater." And with that bombshell she disappeared.

I stood up from the fireplace and walked toward the window. I guess the ordeal with the League and my conversation with Hestia took longer than expected because the sun was starting to set.

"I guess robbing a museum, a playboy house, and a crime boss is nothing compared to falling into Tartarus for you. Let's hope I don't die in the processes." And with that, I swear nothing will stop me from completing this quest.

 **A/N: And with that, I'm done for now. To be honest I finished this chapter a few months ago but I kept on adding and removing stuff. Another chapter of no action, and might be a bit boring to some but now Percy has a goal. I'm trying to build up this world and Percy new life so I'm going to take this story nice and slow so it can make sense and give you guys good something that I'm proud of. Also as you can see I changed my name as I got kinda bored of my last one. Sorry for all spelling and grammar mistakes and I will see you next time.**


	5. Museum Heist

**Chapter 5: Museum Heist**

"So you want to rob a museum"

"Yep"

"During one of the biggest parties in Gotham"

"Yep"

"Where hundreds of cops and probably Batman will be watching"

"That's the plan"

"You're an absolute mad man," Jesse said shaking her head. The sanctuary residents huddled around the kitchen table, staring the floor plan blueprint of the Gotham Museum of Antiquities.

I smiled at the blond "That I am, but the risk is worth it when looking at the grand scheme of thing"

"Oh yeah, reuniting you with your girlfriend and that small thing like the fate of the world" Virgil spoke up leaning back while levitating a spoon with his powers.

"I would have done it no matter what" I retorted, getting slightly miffed at what he was insinuating. "So does anyone have any ideas."

"According to these plans given to us by Lady Hestia, the artifact is in the west wing of the museum under high security. The party will take place in the east wing, in a ballroom" Eli summarized

"I'm sure the security will be intense" Raven said

"Yep, due to this place in the past being a hotspot for hostage situations and previous heists. There are two main points of interest. First is the main lobby which will have the most amount of security, most likely police officers."

"So we'll have to blend in" I muttered.

"Probably. I'll work on getting you invitations, but for this plan, I think we will need everyone there" Eli said.

"What?! I'm not wearing a dress" Raven scowled.

"Oh, how marvelous! I always wanted to attend to your Earth parties. On Tameran, our parties always end in a brawl, usually starts with one as well." Starfire said excitedly spinning in the air. I can't help but smile from her bubbly personality. Starfire has been a good influence for the group who regularly like to dwell on their misfortune.

"Can't Percy just phase through the whole building and take the artifact?" Virgil asked asked.

"The museum is surrounded by sensors donated by Wayne Tech. If anyone goes over the fence and gets near the walls then the alarm goes off, even if you are invisible or out of phased. The only safe areas where the odds of not tripping the alarm are the from the front entrances and the back, which is reserved for the police."

"Remind me again, why are we doing this on the busiest night of the year? The place probably has more security than fort Knox, and I heard that members of the Justice League are going to attend." Jesses asked dumbfounded.

"Because _it is_ the busiest night of the year. More room for mistakes, lots of paparazzi's tripping perimeter alarms. Everyone will be on high alert but they'll surely miss the small things." I reassured. "Eli, what's the second point of interest."

"To enter the second wing we'll need to bypass this door over here, which is a meter thick of solid steel," He said pointing at an entrance at the west side of the lobby. "There will be a whole mess of alarms, locks and other annoyance. For this part, we'll need Virgil, either you or Kori and myself."

"Aw man, I have to wear a suit don't I?" Virgil groaned "But on the bright side Raven is wearing a dress"

"I'm not wearing a dress. I'll burn the place down before that happens" Raven snarled.

Eli sighed and rubbed his eyes, and remained silent. His mind raced, trying to think of a new plan. He continued staring at the blueprint until he spoke up "Raven won't be able to enter the museum any other way. Her powers will interfere with the electronics which will interfere with the sensors outside, then sound the alarm. We need to disable them, which will be Jesse and Percy job."

"And how will we accomplish that?" Jesse asked.

"There's a stairwell in the ballroom which will lead to a security terminal. You two together will go to the party as guests and disable the security. Once you do that, Raven can transport the rest of us in the appropriate position." Eli responded with a satisfied look on his face.

All of us had a moment of silence, as the plan started to sink in. I had a few adventures in my day, but this was something else. So many things can go wrong, and there were way too many unknown variables. This will be one of the few quests where I can't fight my way through when things go inevitably wrong.

I can't even think what the others are thinking. They are living here to run away from the troubles of the world and to stay out of the spotlight, and here I am taking them to a high profile party.

"You know guys, you don't have to do this with me. I can handle this." I spoke up.

They all looked at each other for a few seconds, before coming to a silent agreement. "While our time together has been brief, I consider you family Percy. I will fight with you." Starfire said with determination.

"Us Demigods have to stick together. Besides, I have never been on a quest before." Eli spoke up next.

"The fate of the world hangs in the balance. While I haven't made that much of an attempt to befriend you, I consider you a friend and will stand by you." Jesse said.

"Yeah, Perce who else will be there when shit inevitably hits the fan. Can't let you take all of the fun" Virgil said with a cocky smile. One by one everyone looked at Raven who said nothing.

She raises an eyebrow at the looks she was getting and sighed "I was the only one to side with Percy when he proposed the idea of working with the police, I think he knows what my position on the matter is."

I look at each of them with surprise. I felt something I haven't felt in a long time. The same feeling when a sing-a-long starts after dinner at Camp half-blood, the same feeling when the full crew of the Argo 2 are eating dinner and everyone laughing at Leo antics. The feeling of family. I am at home with this band of misfits.

"What can I say? You guys-" I couldn't even finish my thought before Starfire tackled me in a tight hug.

"-are the best" I finished.

* * *

 _Once Week later_

Jesse and I waited across the street from the museum, slightly tugging on our attire.

"Stop that, those cost a lot" Eli spoke from an ear piece. You see I'm not the type to wear suits. I actually avoid them at all cost, much to Annabeth annoyance. I just don't like how constricting a suit it and how one wrong move can severely damage it. Luckily Eli made it slightly too big for me that it sagged a bit. Me looking like a slob to these people point of view was kinda essential to this mission.

"I don't like that my legs are constricted" Jesses muttered. She wore a semi tight red dress that really showed off her curves and athletic body. Her golden hair was done up in a loose bun with bangs hanging over her face.

"Tell me about it. Shall we Miss. Chambers" I said sticking out my arm for her to hold.

She smiles "We shall, Mr. Jackson". She looped her arm into my own and we made our way across the street. The street was packed with limo, paparazzi, rich people posing for cameras, and of course, police officers.

As we go closer Jesse bowed her head slightly, covering her face with a small red purse. One paparazzi noticed us and made a beeline to Jesse.

"Miss. Chamber! Miss. Chambers! Please! You disappear for months without your father know where you are and now you are at one of Gotham biggest party. Where have you been and who is this man?!" the paparazzi yelled over the noise.

"Just ignored them and they'll find another host to to leech off of" Jesse she said with venom. The way she was looking at them would make Clarisse run for her money. I pulled out our invitations and passed it to her.

"Great job with these invitations Eli. They look like the real deal." I said.

"They are. I couldn't create any artificial ones that would fool Wayne Tech scanners, so I had Raven relieved them from our esteem Mayor" Eli replied.

"Nice" I muttered. I love it when people in higher power get their panties in a twist. We finally made our way to the entrance where two men in a tuxedo awaited with some sort of scanner in their hands.

"Good Evening Sir, Madam. Please present your invitations." one of the men asked. Jesse and I held us up they held the scanner up against it. After one of the longest few seconds of my life, the two men smiled at us and let us pass.

"Wow" I breathed out. The place was humungous. Display cases covered the navy blue walls with interesting artifacts within them. I looked to my right and spotted two men in police uniform guarding the west wing entrance, with a hand on their holsters. These guys aren't kidding around. There were dozens of people filing down the red carpet to where I assumed lead to the ballroom.

We followed the crowd while looking around. Well, Jesse glared at everyone she can get her eyes on.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Look at these people with their fancy clothes, and oh so perfect hair." She seethed.

"Isn't this for charity? They all can't be that bad" I think the cost of the invitation was in the

"Trust me. The only reason they're here is to show off, meet some heroes, gossip and take a few photographs. They just need to give a few million. They care nothing for the people they're 'helping'" Jesse ranted.

"Wow," I muttered.

She looked at me with confusion and a little bit of anger "What?"

We finally entered the ballroom. It was slightly larger than the lobby with at least a hundred people mingling together. The room was a different colour than the lobby with the wall being white with intricate gold designs. There was a miniature greek trireme the dangled from the ceiling and wax figures of Roman soldiers at random places. Seriously who's runs a museum and doesn't know the difference? In the background, classical music played softly over the conversations.

"Nothing. Oh, look who's that dude in the spandex?" I said pointing at a large muscular man near a window. He wore a red suit with a yellow lightning bolt down the middle and a small white cape. To his left, he was talking to Wonder Women while Superman spoke to Bruce Wayne, our next target.

"Damn that's Shazam" Jesse answered "And with both Superman and Wonder Woman. Great."

"We just need to stick to the plan and wait for Eli signal."

"Problem. The stairwell is across the room, where all the dancers are" Jesse pointed out. I looked to where she was looking and saw a few couples dancing to the beat of the music, and the stairwell behind them close to the band.

"Well, then Miss. Chambers can I have this dance" I said dragging her to the dance floor.

She slightly panics and tries to hold her ground "Wait! What?"

I grabbed her other hand and twirled her into the dance floor. I grabbed her other hand and we waltz our way toward the stairwell.

"We should wait when the song is over, so we could go unnoticed" I suggested.

"I don't know what's more surprising. You're brave enough to make me dance, or you actually know how to dance."

"There was this one quest that Annabeth and I did awhile ago which required it. A demigod who's very high in the upper class was in trouble and needed protection. We needed to blend in as her cousins, which is technically true, so we had to dance at this ball. We needed dance lessons for our cover. "

"What so special about this one? You said demigods in your world have short lives, which is why you are trained to fight while Eli wasn't" she asked confused. During my time here I started teaching Eli how to fight like and demigod to fully use his natural ability. Being the genius that he is and his thirst for knowledge, I told him everything about the demigod life in my world and the Olympians.

Apparently, demigods here are only told the basic by their parents who all knew about their partners godly status.

"Demigods do disappear all lot, either from death or deciding to live out their life out at either Camp-Half blood, or Camp Jupiter. But all demigods have something in common. All have ADHD and Dyslexia, all have one birth parent and all are prone to troubles. The mist can't cover up something like this forever. Too big of a pattern. "

"So what do you do?" Jesse asked.

"From what I know, specific demigods are chosen by Athena to infiltrate all world governments, enter high society and erase all trace of our existence when needed. Kinda scary when you think about it. Their demigod scent is altered with the help of Hecate and Aphrodite." I explained,

"So who was this girl. FBI?"

"Higher"

"CIA?"

"Higher"

"...Senator?"

"Higher" I started looking around, away from her eyes.

She stopped dancing and stared at me in shock. "How much higher?"

I continued the dance trying to shake off all of the eyes that turned to us. "Lives with the president, high".

"No way!" she gasped.

"Imagine my surprise. Nice lady, though." I muttered. "Enough about me, how about you Jesse? It would appear these 'parasites' knows more about you than me"

"Can't I have an air of mystery. I heard that boys go crazy over that" she retorted.

"At a certain point. Having people here knowing who you are is a risk I should have known about" I said.

She sighed and looked to the side "My father is a billionaire and is the owner Quickstart industries. I had cameras on me my whole life. I know how all these people think." Jesse grunted.

"Really?"

"Nobody pays attention to the little girls during the parties and dinners. I heard it all. The backstab, gossip, the plotting. Sorry, I'm going on a rant aren't I?" She said looking down.

"It's alright. Trust me when I tell you this, but the Olympians are way worse. It's nice knowing this side of you, Jesse" I commented.

"Well, you got one of those faces. We all trust you"

"I still can't believe that. You guys only knew me for a few months. I actually had a feeling you guys didn't like me that much." I confessed. I twirled her around and pulled her close to me, guiding her through the other dancers.

"Seriously? Starfire adores you, Eli see you as a hero, and Virgil think of you like a brother," She said.

"Virgil? Mr. I will argue everything you say" I asked surprised.

"Trust me. He likes good arguments. It's his way of showing affection I guess."

"How about Raven?"

"She tries to hide it, but she admires you and will probably follow you everywhere," she revealed. At that, I was most surprised. Raven is not one to show emotions and I gotta admit, she's kinda scary. But what Jesse said was true, Raven always backed me up.

"We're in position" Eli whispered into our ears. Just then the band finished playing and everyone started clapping. I grabbed a hold of Jesse's hand and we slowly waded through the crowd. We stood in front of the stairwell door. Jesse kept a lookout as I sneaked in and I waited.

I looked up and saw blue lights emitted from the top of the stairwell with a small amount of chatter. Jesse slowly walked backward into the stairwell and slowly closed the door.

"We should get going" Jesse whispered. "I don't know if we were detected by the League or not."

I nodded "Let's go". We slowly walked up the stairs, careful not to tip off the people in the room. I peeked inside and saw four armed men sitting in a medium sized room. Before they noticed me, I moved my head out and quietly closed the door.

"Four people. Armed" I whispered. Before I could give an order, Jesse disappeared in a yellow lighting.

"Dammit Jesse" I rushed into the room and saw Jesse with a slightly torn dress with the four men on the floor unconscious. "That was not the plan"

"Come on. Your way would have taken way to long, and I got results" Jesse boast.

"Whatever. Eli, we're in position. Switching off sensors." I informed. I looked at the office pushing papers and coffee cups on the floor, looking for an off button. I walked to one side of the wall where some sort of large computer stood. I pulled it away from the wall and pulled a large plug from the wall.

"Huh, you think a huge fancy surveillance machine would be harder to deactivate than pulling a plug," Jesse commented.

"It is. In an approximately five minutes police would be swarming the place after losing connection to this station. Meet us at the steel door." Eli informed.

We quickly made our way out into the stairwell. "Wait a second," I said. I turned back and broke the door handle off and threw it to the side. I grabbed Jesse hand and we quickly exited the stairwell.

"Well, I don't you're supposed to be in there," a voice said beside us. I instinctively put a hand in my pocket, grabbing Riptide. I turned to see a man in a very expensive black suit with a drink in his hand. Bruce Wayne.

"We thought that it was the bathroom. Sorry, we'll get going" I explained quickly. I grabbed onto Jesse's waist and started to leave.

"Wait, aren't you Johnny daughter? I heard he hasn't seen you in months. What are you doing here?" I inwardly groaned and we turn to face him. Jesse's grip tightened in my hand and I looked at her worried.

"Yes, we met before Mr. Wayne. I'm here to support the charity and represent my father who couldn't come here. Now if you excuse us, Percy here can't hold his water at all." Jesse said with a fake smile.

"Yes, Sorry for the holdup. Hope you enjoy yourself today" Bruse apologized. Without an another word we rushed away from him and waded through the crowd.

"Change of plans," I spoke in a low voice.

"What?"

"You have to stay here until the jobs done, I'll join you later," I ordered.

"What?! Why?"

"Because of Bruce Wayne, the guy who created the security system, just witnessed us coming out of the entrance to the security station. And I think he just went in after us. If you disappear or get caught in the act, your face will be everywhere."

"So will yours." Jesse countered.

"I can shapeshift. Percy Jackson face might be popular, but not Peter Johnson's" I said ending this argument. We finally made it to the lobby where a few people hung around talking to each other. The police presence was still high.

I turned to her with a smile "Trust me. We can handle this. I'll meet you when this is done."

Jesse looked down and sighed "Alright, I'll stay here. Just don't get caught.".

"Thanks" She gave me one last look before going back to the party. I looked around and saw that the guards were still guarding the west wing entrance way. Beside me was a column that held up a balcony above me. I slowly made my way towards it, out of the sight of everyone.

"Ok, let's do this" I muttered to myself. I concentrated on an image in my head of the man who I just met moments ago, and the man who owns the security system of this building. My muscles grew and slightly strained against my suit. I slowly started to grow two move inches above my normal height. I felt my hair becoming shorter and my face changing. Good thing Eli tailored this suit to be similar to Bruce Wayne build and height. I cleared my now deepened voice and walked out of cover.

I made my way to the two guards and they straightened up at my presence. "Mr. Wayne, I hope you are enjoying yourself today."

"Yes, thank you. Good job keeping the place secure" I said awkwardly.

"No problem. Um..do you need anything" one of the guards asked.

"My technician informed me that one of the sensors started to malfunction. Since I'm here and slightly bored, I decided to take a look at it" I said with false confidence. Inside my heart was beating fast and my mind was racing.

"Sure thing Mr. Wayne. Just hurry it up a bit. The commissioner would have our head if he found out we let someone in" The guard relented. Both of them moved out of the way and waited for me to go.

"Thank you, gentlemen. I'll be quick" I smiled at them one last time before making my way inside. The room was smaller than the ballroom but was crowded with display cases and wax figurines of Vikings in a fake winter landscape.

I went deeper in I found a stairwell which connected to a small corridor. After a minute of going down the stair and walking down the hallway, I found where the rest of the team waited. Eli and Virgil crouched in front of a panel while Starfire examined the steel door. Raven noticed me first and tapped Eli with her foot.

Eli looked up at me warily "Percy?" he asked.

"Yep. What's our progress?" I asked. As I got closer I see Virgil touching the panel, his hand covered with purple lightning, while Eli worked on his tablet.

"Good. With Virgil help, I'm bypassing any security and I should unlock the door any second now. You and Starfire should get into position." Eli said.

I made my way to Starfire who was still examining the door. Well, it more of a vault door then a normal door. As I walked, I slowly shifted back to my original form and brushed my hair out of my face. "Think we can handle it?"

Starfire looked up from the door and smiled "Oh, yes. No doors shall hinder us". Her smiles slowly disappear and she zones out for a few seconds.

"Are you alright Starfire?" I asked.

"I am well, Percy. Why?" she replied confused.

"You seem a bit down"

"Down? I believe I'm upright" she tilts her head in confusion.

"No, I meant you seem sad and distracted" I clarified.

"Oh, I'm sorry if that disturbs you" Starfire said sadly.

"Starfire you don't have to be sorry for anything. Now, what's wrong?" I asked again.

"Ever since I came to this planet, I never had a chance to explore this world and its culture. I'm always at home out of the public view, in fear on how they will treat me. Before I met you, I only went out for movies. I just wish I could partake in human culture when I'm so close to it." She said sadly.

I put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring grip "After we're done this quest, I promise you to show the best humanity can offer."

She smiles "I'll hold you that" Suddenly a loud snapping noise emanates from the door. I looked down at Virgil and Eli who gave each other a high-five.

"We're in. Percy, Starfire. Push the door and we're done."

"You ready," I asked. Starfire nods with determination and we pressed our hand against the metal vault door. We pushed hard, and slowly the door opened. Eli, Virgil, and Raven snuck through while Starfire and I fully open the door.

"Epic" I muttered. Maybe this job would be easy. Starfire and I walk into the room and gasp as the size of it. There were hundreds of display cases stood. On the walls, there were thousands of lockboxes embedded to the wall, with a metal fence in front of them.

"Time of the essence, let's get the artifact and leave" I ordered. Instantly we all began our search. I felt something weird the closer I approached the back wall of the room. It kinda felt like passing through the invisible barrier at Camp Half-blood. Godly energy permeated from this place.

"Over here" Raven called from further back in the room. We all converge on her and see her in front of a display case where some sort of broken piece of marble displayed.

"It kinda looks like a piece of a bird wing" Virgil observed. I took a closer look at the artifact and agreed to Virgil observation. You can see intricate designs on the marble that looked like a part of large feathers.

"Well, well, well. Look at what the cat dragged in" A feminine voice said behind us. All of turned quickly, and got into defensive positions. Raven and Starfire took the air, their hands lighting up with energy.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" I called out. A woman with a skin tight black catsuit, which really left little to the imagination, saunters out of the shadows. Her brown hair slightly poked out from under some sort of metal cat ear that's attached to her head. She wore makeup but her eyes were covered by goggles.

"Calm down, I'm not here to fight," she said raising her hands up a bit. "I'm not a cop" One by one we let our guard down, watching the women cautiously.

"What do you want? I asked again. The women smiled and started to inspect a display case which held a very expensive looking amulet.

"Well, I'm here to do what you are doing I suspect. Relieving the museum of some of their useless trinkets. Thanks for doing the hard parts. I hope you don't mind" she said with an alluring smile.

I looked at the others, and they shrugged "Nope, just stay out of our way." I answered. I really don't care that she's here to steal from the museum. We are doing the same thing, although for different reasons.

She gave an exaggerated bow "Thank you kindly" and went back to the display case.

"Oh by the way, in probably 3 minutes the place will be on high alert" I warned before bringing my attention back at the artifact.

"Thanks for the warning" she replied.

The artifact didn't look that extraordinary but it radiated power that felt somewhat familiar. I lifted up my hand and focused on making it intangible. Doing this felt really weird and it took all lot of concentration. I slowly glided my hand into the display case, going completely through it. Making my finger tangible, I grabbed the artifact and turned it intangible as well.

"Percy?" Jesse voiced whispered in my ear.

"Yes" I muttered, trying to keep my concentration.

"The police are becoming active and are stopping people from leaving. I think I saw a squad heading towards you with the League and Bruce Wayne"

"Alright" Throwing cautious to the wind, I quickly pulled the artifact out and held it close to my chest. Multiple cracks appeared around the area I entered.

"You guys should leave. Take the artifact with you." I ordered, passing the artifact to Eli.

"I sense the police are above us. How will you get out?" Raven asked.

"I'll shadow travel to Jesse. Now go"

Raven nodded and her eyes glowed with power "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" a swirl of black energy appear before us, seemingly sucking the shadows around it. Virgil was first to go in, followed by Eli, and Starfire.

"Wait!" I exclaimed before Raven left. I turned to the other women who had a sack full of precious artifacts. "Hey, the police are coming and this is the only way out. If you don't want to get caught leave with Raven"

The women looked up and smiled "I never knew you cared. Thanks for the offer but I have my own way out. See you later." and with that, she took out a whip that was attached to her belt. She swung it towards one of the ceiling beams and hoisted herself out of here.

"Man this place is weird" I muttered to myself. I looked to Raven and nodded.

"I'll meet you at the extraction point" she said before stepping into her portal. The room became silence with the sound of dozens of footsteps coming towards me.

"And then there was one," I said myself.

"Down here, the vault door is open." I heard from the distance.

"That's my cue to leave" I willed the shadows around me and watched as slowly the shadows gravitated towards me. In the distance, I saw beams of light from the flashlight and heard people yelling. Finally, the shadows engulfed me and I fled the room, just before a police officer came into view.

* * *

I reappeared next to an ambulance, which was posted in front of the front entrance of the museum. Took a few steps forward before collapsing to the floor. I groaned, hoping no one has seen that. Getting on my hands and knees, I slowly crawled to the truck and leaned against it. It took awhile for the world to stop spinning, and not puke my guts out. Finally, I examine the area around me. There were dozens of police cruisers illuminating the area with their siren lights. Just as many partygoers stood out looking very annoyed as the cops questioned them.

"Jesse you there?" I said with a strained voice. She didn't reply for awhile, making me worried that she got caught.

After a few minutes, she finally replied "Yeah sorry. Someone was questioning me. Are you alright? You don't sound alright."

"Shapeshifting, phasing through things and shadow traveling, really wrecks your body. I'll be alright. Meet me by the ambulance" I answered. I closed my eyes for a minute trying to fight a migraine that was slowly coming. The crowd chatter and vehicles didn't make it easier.

"Wow, don't you look pathetic," a voice said above me. I look up and see Jesse smiling down at me.

"Shut up" I muttered. Gathering all of my strength I stood up and wobbled to her waiting arms.

She looks to the side holding me up "So, mission complete?"

"Yep, Raven should be waiting for us down the street," I said, "I recommend going there fast, I don't think I'm going to make it".

Slowly we left the scene of our crime, hoping no one would intercept us before our escape.

"I can't believe this worked. We outsmarted the league and the entire police force." Jesse said amazed.

"Yep, maybe we should go to the life of crime after this. This was kinda fun." I joked.

"Yeah, no. Committing crimes to save the world is already too much for me. After this, we're going on a vacation. I'm thinking Hawaii"

"How about Atlantis? I think I could sneak us in"

"Hmm, how about Olympus when you bring it here?" She said.

"Hopefully. Mortals are a rare sight and you might get special treatments. You actually think we can finish this quest?" I asked slightly surprised at her optimism.

"After what we accomplished today, I think we can do anything. Oh, we need a team name!" She said exclaimed. We turned a corner into an alleyway where Raven waited with an open portal behind her.

"I think I can think of one, but for now let's go home," I said. One by one we stepped into the portal, and for once in a long time, I felt hope. Jesse words resonated with me. Five misfits beat the odds and stole a priceless artifact right under the Justice league and police nose. Maybe we'll win this and I'll reunite with Annabeth. But for now, I'm going to puke my guts for the rest of the night.

 **A/N: Here it is the latest chapter and part one of a series of our heroes adventure. Personally, I have mix feeling about this chapter but I think it turned out ok. Next three chapter would be kinda a filler of Percy interacting with his new family. Please Review, Follow, and Favourite. Reviews really help motivates me to write more. Sorry for all grammar and spelling mistakes, I always miss my mistakes and I'll update the chapter if I find any.**

 **Thank you for reading. See you next time.**


	6. The Apple of Discord Part 1

**Chapter 6: The Apple of Discord Part 1**

It has been a week since the Museum Heist and the city was still talking about the team that outsmarted the Justice League, and the GCPD. How they knew that there was a team was a mystery me, but at least neither Jesse or my face are plastered on the news. The house was extremely quiet today as most members have gone to the city to see the circus, leaving only Raven, Eli and myself. Of course, I wanted to go, but Eli wanted to show me something important and Raven suggested that I should lay low for awhile just in case someone at the party witnessed me doing something unnatural. Knowing that Justice League were there, they were probably investigating the situation as well and are looking for any clues of the unnatural.

Currently, I was sitting on a stool in Eli workshop in the basement of the Sanctuary. The workshop looked like the typical Hephestaus children abode, filled with tools and junk scattered around everywhere, computers monitors that stacked up to the walls in front of his work desk up, and lastly, half finished inventions stored on shelves, gathering dust. Above the desk Eli was working on, one of the dozens of computer monitors was playing the news.

They were recounting the museum's heist, and finally released a list of what priceless artifacts was stolen. Out of the dozens the catsuit lady probably stored in her sack, only one caught my eyes. The wings of Ananke. I guess that's what the artifact we stole was called. I looked to the right where the artifact was stored in a display case at the center of the main table in the workshop. The feeling that I felt from the museum when I first approached the artifact only amplified when it arrived in the sanctuary. Maybe the Greek magic was interacting with it somehow.

"It's not wise to keep a demigod waiting for half and hour, Eli" I moaned.

"Yes, sorry. Just a few more seconds" He said. In front of him, he was probing something which caused sparks to fly everywhere, not even phased that he had no eye protection. "Ok, I'm done". He spun around and showed me a small black box.

"Eli, I'm flattered but I'm in a relationship" I joked.

"What? No, this is a hologram map" he explained before placing the box on top of the display case and pressing a button on the side. Suddenly a blue 3D street view of the Warehouse District appeared before me.

"Whoa"

"This will give us an accurate 3D representation of anywhere on the planet, courtesy of my father's satellites" Eli explained. He then proceeded to fiddle around with his tablet. The display then slowly started to zoom out, first showing neighboring districts, then the city, until finally the Earth.

"This is cool and all, but why show this to me?" I asked. Eli ignored me and continued to use his tablet. The hologram Earth rapidly started zooming into North America. Finally, it stopped over a cliff overlooking a large stretch of an untouched beach. To the left was a large forest with small patches of camping spaces. It looked kinda familiar.

"There are currently 93 Demigods in the world. Both Greek and Roman," he stated. "Most of us have been wandering around trying to build a life and some lives in Sanctuaries. We are constantly hunted by powerful people that want to research us."

I took a closer look of the hologram and my eyes widen "Camp Half-Blood?" I asked surprised.

"Yes. I researched the area when you told me about it. It's currently a camping site and a protected wildlife sanctuary" Eli answered.

"Looks different without the cabins and lava wall. Why are you showing me this? Where are you going with this?"

"Because I want to recreate it, here on this Earth" Eli revealed.

I stared at him in surprise before looking back at the hologram "You want to do what?"

"I want to recreate Camp Half-Blood" he repeated.

"Why? There are no monsters here. Nobody is forced to leave their homes. Demigods here have it nice compared to back home" I looked at Eli confused.

Eli averted his eyes for a seconds before turning around and started typing on his keyboard. A few seconds later all of the computer monitors above him changed, showing multiple faces of people I didn't know. Some of them looked like driver license photos, other were pictures that looked like it came from a morgue.

"Who are these people?" I asked, already knowing the answer. I stood up and walked closer to the monitors, examining the various wounds the victims in the morgues had. They didn't have typical monsters wounds. Their arms were covered with needle insertion marks, and there were burns on the temples. They were experimented on. The thought made me sick to my stomach.

"These are all demigods, either dead or missing. As you know due to being demigods we all have higher strength and agility compared to a human including having an array of abilities. Unfortunately, we have caught the eyes of many unsavory people and companies that want to exploit us. Use us as weapons." Eli explained, with his hands clenched. Hades, even I'm angry.

Eli turned off the computer and hologram projection before looking at me with a pleading look "Percy, I've been here for almost 10 years since my mom died. I have seen a lot of demigods and meta-human pass through. Hell, even a silver skinned half alien. I considered each and every one of them family, and it breaks my heart when I hear one of them is found dead or are missing. I want to build us a home for demigods, meta-humans, and any other 'freaks' in this cruel world that want to use us. A place where we don't have to keep looking over our shoulders. A place-" I put a hand on his shoulder before he went on a rant.

I smiled to him "You had me at the photos. Although this world is relatively safer for demigods, the thought that we are experimented on for greed and power makes my blood boil. As soon as this Olympus business is over, I'll do everything in my power to give a home for our family"

Eli beamed and grasped my hand "Thank you, Percy."

"My pleasure. I'm gonna make myself a sandwich" I said. I made my way half way up the stairs until I remembered something "Have you figured out the criminal that has the second piece of the artifact?"

"No, but I'm close. This piece of the artifact has exchanged hands between the museum, the police, and numerous amount of criminals. It will take me awhile to find it last known location" he explained. "Why don't we just move onto Bruce Wayne? He seems the easiest compared to the museum, and a crime boss"

"The way Hestia spoke of him makes me a bit worried. We'll leave him for last just in case we'll need to escape the city" I explained. He nodded before deactivating the 3D map of Camp Half-Blood.

Living Room

I plopped down on the couch with a sandwich in hand. Next to me, Raven looked at me with annoyance before going back to her book. I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, and switch to the news. Before coming to this world I almost never would have willingly turned on the news. Back home it was filled with boring politics and depressing economy forecast. But over in this world, it was like watching an action movie. Superhero battles were shown, and it's oddly comforting knowing that the city and planet I was living in was a hair breath away from being destroyed.

The news has finally moved on from the museum heist. An accident has occurred in a mall and dozens of police officers were guarding the area. On the bottom of the screen the words 'Gotham Mall Frenzy' in bold letter. The reporter Vikki Vale was narrating over a clip of a security camera overlooking a mall. Hundreds of people were either lounging around with friends and family or were entering stores. Suddenly a flash of light occurred,

"Thanks to a reliable leak we can now show what occurred during the incident. As you can see here, the day started out normal but suddenly a flash of light of some sort which witness have stated blinded them. I should warn our viewers what you'll see next will disturbing to some." The light faded everyone at the mall looked like they were screaming and running around breaking anything in sight. A large portion started having fist fights, using anything as weapons.

"Azar" Ravan breathed out, dropping her book onto her lap. She stared at the scene with wide eyes.

As the clip progress, the impromptu game of battle royal became more brutal. Then suddenly something caught my eyes. The children, that were running around breaking anything in sight, were disappearing in a blur. The clip ended and the camera cut to the reporter that was outside the mall. Dozens of police cars and ambulances gathered behind her, with dozens of people rushing to their destination.

"The event only lasted for 5 minutes before all those infected by this strange phenomenon were rendered unconscious. More than a hundred mall goers were injured and minimum casualties, Luckily, no children were harmed in the incident. More than 40 children and teenagers mysteriously appeared in the mall parking lot. " Vikki reported over the loud noises behind her. I had a bad feeling about this. Something about this whole situation felt oddly familiar.

Just then I heard the front door open with Starfire and Virgil talking excitedly to each other. They made their way into the living room with dozens of stuffed animals and shopping bags in their hands.

"How was the trip?" I asked.

"Oh, it was marvelous. Virgil has won these trophies in a valiant battle." Starfire exclaimed.

Virgil looked down with a small smile "It was nothing. Most of the games were rigged, so I even the odds."

"Virgil" Raven started with a threatening tone.

"Oh calm down. Nobody saw anything. Besides people were focused on oogling at Kori" Virgil muttered, ignoring Ravens glare. "And people have the mall incident on their minds now"

I was about to ask him to elaborate but noticed that they were missing a member "Where's Jesse?"

Just as I said that Jesse walked in with her hand gripping her side, blood seeping through her fingers. "Right here" she grunted. Both Raven and I jumped over the couch and caught her before she fell down.

"What the hell happened to you?" I exclaimed before guiding her to the couch to lie down. Raven rushed to her side and her hands glowed with white energy. She placed her hands on the wound and the look of anguished on her face disappeared and she let out a small sigh of relief. She looked up and stared at the TV which was replaying the clip from a different angle.

"You saw the news. We went shopping after the last circus act. There was a loud bang that even made my teeth vibrate. Then suddenly there was a large wave of energy was heading towards us. Virgil created a static shield around the three of us. Then suddenly we were in an all-out deathmatch. We escaped right away but I saw that there were kids still in there"

"You were the one that took them to safety" I guessed. I smiled at that. Most people would have ran for their own lives.

"Yep. But I wasn't paying attention to some jerk with a novelty sword. I accidentally ran into it" Jesse said sheepishly.

"Good thing the wound wasn't that deep," Raven said before removing her hand from Jesse cut got significantly smaller. She took her book from the couch and made her way out of the room. "Get plenty of rest. Your powers should take care of the rest of the cut."

I stifled a yawn and followed Raven out "Yeah, it's getting kinda, night guys. Try not to stay up late."

Of course, I couldn't sleep. That news report kept on repeating in my head. I know that it felt familiar, but I couldn't put my thumb on it. Whatever it is, it gave me a bad feeling. Making my decision, I stood up from my bed, put on my jeans, hoodie, and jacket and exited my room. I quietly made my way down the hallway not to disturb the others and made my way down the stairs. The basement door was still open and light poured out of it. I guess Eli was staying up late. Either working on his new Camp idea or looking for the artifact.

I exited the house and looked around to make sure no one saw me and made sure that the coast was clear. It would be hard to explain how someone randomly appeared in thin air. A cool breeze blew over the area, and I pulled up my hood. Although I could shadow travel to the mall I didn't want to waste my energy and get caught by the people watching over the area.

"You really think you're going out there alone?" a voice in a monotone said behind me. I jumped up and turned around to see a bored looking Raven.

"Poseidon underpants!" I exclaimed.

A small noticeable smirk appeared on her face "Poseidon Underpants?"

"It was the best I could think of. Why you here Raven?" I asked.

"I saw the recognition in your eye during the news report, and I knew you were going to do something stupid"

"Your _loving_ concern is noted Raven, but I'm just gonna check out the area. I have a hunch" I started walking away towards the city.

She stood in my way with her arms crossed "Is this 'hunch' worth risking us getting exposed?"

"If I am correct, then yes" I pushed my way past her. Without any warning, Raven rose her hand and the both of us became engulfed in black energy,

We materialized on top of an apartment building overlooking the mall below. I shook of nausea that I felt coming and walked to the edge. Dozens of police cars were still surrounding the mall, and road blocks diverted all of the traffic. I felt something wet land on my head looked up to see that it started to rain.

"So what do we do? Do we just walk in through the front door?" Raven asked putting a small shield over us. The mall was completely surrounded. There were a few league members down there conversing with the cops, while others are on top of the building talking to each other. There is no way to enter the building using stealth.

"Exactly" I answered with a smile. Before she could ask what I meant, I jumped down from the ledge into a puddle and made my towards the entrance. Raven followed my lead, looking at the cops, and heroes nervously. Raven experience with the league since she first came to earth have been very rocky, and that's being generous. When she first came here she tried to warn them about her father and begged them for help. But two magic users that advised the league went against her claims and branded her as untrustworthy. I think deep down Raven is scared that the League will one day come after her to prevent her father's return.

"I was joking" she whispered.

We made it to the first set of police cars with one cop patrolling the area. "Watch and learn"

The cop spotted us and made his way towards us with a hand on his holster "Hey, you two!This place is restrictive!" I raised my hand and snapped my finger, and the cop instantly stopped in his tracks. He had a lost look on his face with his body swaying back and forth. Without any instructions, he turned around and continued his patrol in the opposite direction.

"The mist, tool of a demigod" I explained to an awestruck Raven. Took me awhile to learn how to do basic tricks like that. Good thing I had the Hecate cabin, and Hazel give me a few tips. We made our way past the cop cars, making more cops and a few league members ignore us.

"This is creepy" Raven muttered.

"Yeah, I don't like doing this to people. Makes me feel like an Olympian. Let's get this over with." We finally made it to the mall entrance and saw that the only people in there were civilians wearing hazmat suits. They were walking around the area carefully with some sort of device in their hands. One of them noticed us but before they could do anything, they all fell down unconscious. I turn towards Raven who had her hand out, glowing with black energy.

Saying that the mall was humongous was slight understatement There were at least five floors above us with hundreds of stores lined up against the wall. Moonlight illuminated the area which a gave a real creepy vibe. The ground was littered with glass shards, discarded shopping bags, purses and a few puddle of blood. The place looked like the set of an apocalyptic movie. At the center of the mall was a large fancy looking fountain which was turned off. As Raven and I walked deeper into the mall, towards the source of that flash of light from the security camera, the hair on the back of my neck stood up. This place just felt wrong.

"Look around. Check for anything weird" I ordered while I began my search.

"I'm pretty sure the League already combed the area for anything 'weird' " Raven retorted, but she searched the area as well. This section of the mall was the same as the entrance, with more evidence of carnage. I made way my closer to the fountain and looked inside. Murky water was still inside with thousands of pennies lying on the bottom, but something caught my eyes. There was a small hole the size of a basketball with the dozens of pennies fused around it. I looked closer and found my target.

"It would be easier if I knew what I'm looking for" Raven called out.

"Don't bother. I found it" I replied back still staring at the center of the hole. I willed the water to separate, giving me a clear look at the target. A small stick embedded into the fountain marble. It didn't look that special or important to anyone not looking for it, but it proved my theory. Raven came up next to me and sat on the edge of the fountain staring at the hole.

"What is it?" she asked looking closer at the stick. "It feels weird". I grabbed the stick between my index finger and thumb and pulled with all of my might. The magic surrounding the stick completely negated my super strength so I guess demigod strength will have to do. The marble and fused pennies began to crack until finally, it came out. The stick briefly glowed gold for a few seconds before it turned back to normal. The magic surrounding the mall slowly started to dissipate.

"Yes, I'm also curious about that love" a British voice called out behind us. Both Raven and I jumped up from our spot and got into a battle stance. She levitated into the air preparing to blast our intruders. A whole crowd of heroes stood behind us, some with their weapons out.

Some of them I recognized. Batman, Nightwing, Dr. Fate, a merperson who I assume is Aqualad, Robin, Beastboy, and Kid Flash. There were a few more young heroes, but I didn't know their name. Raven looked at one of the heroes with hatred which caused her eyes to glow red for a split second. The hero she was looking at stared back with equal anger. This was going to get messy. I pocketed the stick and raised my fist.

A man who wore a tan trenchcoat over a messy dress shirt step forward between us. The guy looked like he hasn't slept in weeks. He had a five o'clock shadow, bags under his eyes, and even his tie wasn't on properly. I could even smell cigarette and booze on him. Raven looked at him with slight disgust.

"Whoa, whoa. Let's take a deep breath lads. We're not here to fight." the man said putting his hands up.

"Sorry if I get a bit defensive when people sneak up on me with weapons." I countered.

"You attempted to alter our memories since our last encounter. We're taking you in" Nightwing said. How the hell did they know? Either they had a clear-sighted mortal helping them, or someone powerful saw through the deception.

"They obviously know more about this whole situation than any of us, and we've been scratching our head for the past five hours." the man argued.

"That woman is a demon, she can't be trusted!" one of the heroes exclaimed. This was the same one that Raven was glaring at. She kinda looked like a magician in a circus. She wore fishnet stocking, and magician hat and a dress shirt with a black vest over it. She even had a magician wand and gloves.

Raven eyes turned completely red and were about to charge her unit I grabbed her wrist. She looked at me with a murderous look before calming down and closing her eyes.

"So is half of my associates. Look let's just calm down and put your weapon down" the man implored. The heroes looked unsure but they listened. One by one the heroes lowered their stance.

"I don't like having people in my head" Batman growled.

"Well we have something in common" I replied crossing my arms. Raven looked unsure but put her arms back into her cloak and stood behind me.

"I think introduction are in order. I'm John Constantine. Part-time advisor to the Justice League on all thing that goes bump in the night" Constantine introduced putting his hand out. I looked at his hand for a few seconds before shaking his hands. "I guess you already met the spandex crew"

"Percy Jackson"

"Percy Jackson eh? I heard of a bloke with the same name that demons have nightmares about. I don't suppose that's you" Constantine remarked.

"Yeah well, I had a weird life" I said scratching the back of my neck. This was news to me that something knows who I am in this world.

"What are you doing here?" Batman asked getting straight to business.

"Same thing as you I suppose. Heard what happened on the news and wanted to check things out" I explained. I moved back to the fountain and sat down on the edge. Raven stood next to me looking prepared to leave on my signal.

"So what did you find?" Nightwing asked.

"Wait. Batman, I don't know if this is wise to trust this man. He altered the memory of the League, and for all we know he could be the cause of all this" Aqualad spoke up. Man, it was weird seeing a Merperson on the surface. Back home they almost never came out of the ocean, unless they were delivering a message from my father or Tyson. I don't know much about the Merpeople on this world. I do know that they live on their version of Atlantis and that they recently entered the political talks with the world government, alongside the Amazonians.

"You guys were trespassing, and I don't need you to solve this. If you don't want our help, we'll take our leave and you'll never see us again" I responded.

Batman glared at me a few seconds before speaking up "Aqualad your concern is noted. Take your team to patrol the area. Make sure he doesn't have any friends hiding. Zatanna and Wonder Girl stay here" Aqualad looked like he wanted to argue but complied. He led most of the heroes away from us leaving only Batman, Dr. Fate, Nightwing, Zatanna, Wondergirl, and Constantine.

"Why do I stay behind?" Wonder Girl asked.

"The boy used Greek magic to deceive us. Only your mentor have seen through the deception" Dr. Fate answered.

"He used something called the Mist. If he tries to use it on us again, you'll warn us" Batman stated. Although that would seem like a smart plan to just use the mist again it wouldn't work out. Once the 'victim' becomes aware of it would take longer for the effect to take place.

"The mist? How does he even know about it? Unless he's a-"

"I'm right here you know. So let us get this over with so we could catch the person who did this" I interrupted, knowing where her train of thought was going. She looked at me suspiciously before deciding not to speak up.

"Are we really helping them?" Raven asked with a slight anger in her voice.

"Yes. I don't like it either but we need to solve this a soon as possible before things goes from bad to worse." I said leaving no room for arguments. I felt kinda guilty by putting Raven in this position but the situation called for it.

"What did you find?" Nightwing repeated.

I stood up and dug the stick out of my pocket for all to see. "This" They all looked at me as if I'm crazy which made me smile.

"It's a stick" Batman growled once again.

"Not an ordinary stick my dear detective. an apple stem."

"What's so special about an apple stem?" Raven asked taking a closer look.

"Because, Raven, this is no ordinary stem from an ordinary apple. What we are dealing with is the Apple Of Discord" I revealed. Just on time thunder clapped briefly making the mall brighter.

"The Apple of Discord?"

"Yep, also known as the Golden Apple."

"How does an apple cause all of this?" Nightwing asked. I threw the stem at him and he proceeded to scan it with a device on his wrist. I sat back down examining the size of the hole in the fountain.

"The apple of discord is one of the symbol of power for the Goddess Eris. She's the goddess of Chaos, Strife, and Discord." Constantine explained.

"She doesn't sound like a nice person" Zatanna muttered. Thunder rumbled again in the distance and I have a feeling it wasn't from the storm.

"Once someone drops an apple with mortals nearby...well you saw what happens. People would feel unadulterated anger and fear and would go into a frenzy. Someone must've walked by this fountain dropped the apple and left before they got hurt from the carnage." I stated. "And judging by the size of the impact point, it was relatively small. Which would explain the area of influence."

"This is small!?" Wonder Girl exclaimed gesturing at the damage around us.

"Yep. This is more like the Crabapple of Discord, to be honest. Whoever created it didn't wait until it was fully formed, which means-"

"This was a test" Batman interrupted.

"So whoever did this will strike again" Nightwing stated.

"And our only suspect is a goddess. Somehow I feel like the odds are not in our favor" Zatanna said dejectedly.

"It's not Eris. While she does love chaos, she treats it like paintings. Throwing an apple is easy, but being the devil on powerful people shoulders is more exhilarating to her. Also, those apples are delicious to eat" I explained. "This is probably one of her children or someone that knows one of them."

"Constantine, can you trace the source of the apple?" Batman asked.

"Maybe in a few days. Greek magic has never been one of my strong points" Constantine replied.

"Wonder Girl, this is a Greek Goddess maybe you know something," Nightwing said.

"Sorry. Someone of Eris reputation has never visited Paradise Island, especially any demigods." Wonder Girl said.

"Raven?" I asked.

"It would take me weeks to track the residual magic, and even now I feel it dissipating. We have only a few hours before it would be impossible to track." Raven explained in her signature monotone voice.

"So the only way we can be prepared to track them" Nightwing started.

"If there's another incident." Batman ended. At this, we all became silent as we thought over our options or our lack of. Waiting for another incident would probably be a hundred times bigger than the last one. A fully formed Apple could affect the whole city. The damage would be unimaginable, and the death toll would extremely high.

"Too bad we don't have a dog to sniff out the clues" Zatanna said with a small smile. And with that comment, a light bulb went off in my head.

"Oh! I'm so stupid" I exclaimed while jumping off my seat, gathering the attention of everyone in the room.

"You just noticed" Raven said dryly.

"What?" Batman demanded.

"Ok, this is going to be weird and might look dangerous but please try not to overreact" I instructed.

"What are you planning Percy?" Raven asked.

"Calling an old friend" I answered. "Please work" I put my fingers in my mouth and whistled as hard I can, echoing off the walls. Raven put her hands on her ears glaring at me. Suddenly the room began to darken with the shadows absorbing all of the light. The sound of a dog barking reached our ears, shaking the remaining store windows and broken glass. The heroes got in a defensive stance as the barking got louder.

"By the gods, what is that?" Wonder Girl asked in a scared tone. With each passing second, the mall got darker until something large and furry tackled me. taking the air out of my lungs. If I were a normal Demigod that would have broke a few ribs, and maybe an arm.

"Percy!" Raven yelled raising her arm to attack.

"Don't attack" I yelled before my face was covered by a tongue the size of a surfboard that felt like wet sandpaper. I laughed despite my situation and began rubbing the large beast on top of me.

"Oh, I missed you too girl!" Finally after a few minute of saying hello she got off of me and sat down next to me awaiting orders. I stood up and wiped the slobber off my face and smiled at the heroes.

"Everyone, meet my friend Mrs. O.'Leary and she will lead us to our destination."

 **A/N: Here's the newest chapter. I hope you enjoyed. This will part 1/2 of this mini-story. I think I finally know how I'm going to run this fic. There will be multiple stories and adventure that Percy will experience in this universe and he'll meet a lot of interesting characters from the DC universe. Although this chapter is a bit lacking in action, stay tuned for the next chapter to see the conclusion. Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. I'm thinking of getting a Beta reader to help out with the editing because I suck at catching my mistakes and lately I have been very busy. Please Review, follow, and favorite. Those are huge motivations to keep writing.**


End file.
